


I Was Baptized In Fire (Pre-Burn)

by Kenbofosho



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Hook, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama & Romance, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loss of Virginity, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenbofosho/pseuds/Kenbofosho
Summary: So, Kabal's tower ending sucks. I'm gonna fix it, starting with Black Dragon Kabal. Lots of smut and feels and violence, everything Mortal Kombat needs!
Relationships: Kabal/OFC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Every wonderful day off began with a downpour and Kabal stuck on a motorcycle. So he pulled into a shopping plaza hoping to dry off and wait out the storm. He had a vape shop, an antique store, a bakery that connected to a small italian restaurant, and an adult novelty store to choose from. Antiques weren't really his thing, they brought back memories of poverty, he didn't smoke or vape and he wasn't in the mood to browse whips and ball gags, since he had plenty at home. 

The restaurant looked like it had a bar, so he had made his choice. As he dismounted from his bike, Kabal observed a woman come out of the antique shop. Her arms were full of boxes and she looked like she had tears brimming in her eyes but it could have just been the rain on her large cat eye glasses. As the door swung open, a heavy gust of air sent her staggering backwards. 

His lightning reflexes shot him over to the woman in an instant. His heavy frame stabilizing her from behind and catching the boxes that were about to fall from her arms. In that brief second he noticed a tattoo behind her ear. It appeared to be Navi from  The Legend of Zelda. The woman's eyes shot wide in surprise, she hadn't even noticed Kabal get off his motorcycle and now he was holding her from behind. "I got you." He said, smirking when he saw the shock on her face. He loved impressing people with his skill, the response never failed to amuse him. 

Her face flushed bright red. "Oh my god, I'm so clumsy, I'm  so  sorry!"

Straightening her up again, Kabal shifted to stand in front of the woman. "No harm done." He said cooly. "I caught you, that way you didn't break any of those antiques, I know they're expensive."

A look of anger flashed in the woman's bright green eyes. "Like that rat bastard would give me any money for them." She groused, tossing a chocolate colored curl out of her eyes. "He takes me for a fool, but I know what they're worth."

His beefy arms scooped the boxes from hers, she opened her mouth to protest but he stopped her. "I got this, princess, just wait here for me."

~

It only took all of five minutes before he had emerged with a wad of cash in hand, a very large wad judging by the fact that his hand was already massive. Their palms brushed as he placed the wad firmly in her grasp, the heat was welcome on her chilly skin and the connection seemed to linger.

She was blown away by how much money he had come back with, she didn't count it but could judge by the size. "This is too much, I know they're not worth  this much." There was a confused look in her eye as she met his eyes. 

"I added a bullshit tax for the bullshit he put you through." Kabal added cooly, crossing his arms to show her he wasn't taking the money back.

She held out the wad for him. "At least take a cut,  please ."

Kabal exhaled a laugh. "I have time to kill while I wait out the rain, this was payment enough for me."

The woman really did want to show her gratitude, so her last ditch effort was to offer him food. Men  always respond to food. "Can I atleast buy you lunch? I'm just... really grateful."

With a high metabolism, came high appetite and he did have time to kill. Giving her a sly smile, Kabal moved over to the door to the restaurant, holding it open for her. "After you, pretty lady."

The place was intimate. It had low light candles burning and smelled of food that was good for the soul. They were seated at a quiet booth by a fountain. Its motif was of little angels pouring water into the basin and in the basin little goldfish swam around rich aquatic vegetation. 

After ordering drinks and food Kabal finally asked. "So do I get to know your name, or are we doing this anonymous."

The color drained from her face, her air head had totally forgotten to introduce herself. "Oh my- I'm so sorry!" She stammered. "My name is Lucrezia."

"So you're from an Italian family too." He hummed, taking a sip of his wine.

She had a far away look in her eye that indicated that he may have hit a little too close to home. Pushing the subject back to him, she asked. "Your name?"

Finishing his crunchy bite of bread, Kabal replied. "Kabal, and before you ask, yes it's my real name."

The candlelight danced in her eyes as she met his gaze. "I'm not here to doubt or judge you, Kabal." Hard truth rang through her gentle voice.

He could get used to that.

~

Their meal was fantastic. When the waitress had come with what Lucrezia thought was the bill, she had waved her money away. "Your boyfriend already payed." The waitress spoke in a snarky tone, like she was looking down on Lucrezia. 

Kabal caught the flash in Lucrezia's eyes as they darkened with her mood. Hooking his arm into hers he encouraged. "Come on, baby. Let's get you home."

"What a bitch!" Lucrezia hissed under her breath as Kabal lead her outside, grinning from ear to ear. 

He loved little angry women and this one was quite different to what he was used to. Normally he was chased, he didn't hide the fact that he had money and looks, and greedy women followed that, fed off it in fact.

The rain had stopped, although the clouds seemed heavily pregnant with precipitation. Kabal's voice had pulled Lucrezia out of the angry fog she was in. "I doubt any of these cars in this lot belong to you. Can I take you home?"

"Like how you'd let me pay for lunch?" She shot back, not as angrily as he had anticipated. 

A chuckle rumbled from him, making him flash a set of perfect white teeth. "You paid in good company." He handed her his phone. "Come on, little lady, put your address in." 

Lucrezia obeyed, she did her best to try to conceal her emotions but Kabal could see through her poker face, and he was impressing her. When he took her phone back, he let his fingers brush against hers, allowing their skin connection to linger. 

As he lead her to his bright red bike, he couldn't help but smirk as he watched the intimidation creep across her face. He placed his phone in its mount in the center of the bike, just above the junction of his thighs. Taking his place on the bike, he couldn't help but tease Lucrezia. "Not good enough for you, princess?"

Just as he had predicted, she went pale again, stammering. "N-no! I just- I've got the balance of a newborn giraffe."

Mercy had left his nature long ago. "You're not gonna drive my Rosie!" He feigned seriousness but poor Lucrezia looked like a deer in the headlights, she didn't mean that she wanted to drive and was mortified he had 'misinterpreted' her words. "Easy, your heart might burst." Kabal laughed, gesturing to the seat behind him. "Just get on and hold onto me, I'm only fucking with you."

Lucrezia nervously took her seat. She couldn't help it when her body lurched when the engine roared to life. "No helmets? Have you seen what motorcycle accident victims look like!?" She asked trying to conceal her fear.

"You've seen my reflexes." He shot back while adjusting his GPS. Taking her arms and wrapping them around his waist, he added. "You gotta hold onto me tight, sweet cheeks."

Once her hands were wrapped around his rock solid core she began to relax a little but it didn't last long since he took out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. The fur of his vest mantle was soft against her cheek and provided a comforting shield against the cold.

Lucrezia kept her eyes closed the entire ride home. The world seemed to whizz past her and the speed sent fear pulsing through her veins. 

Kabal almost had to pry her off with a crowbar when they finally arrived to her place. "Breathing is kinda important Zia." He teased feigning a strangled breath. 

Zia?

"Oh, I'm sorry." She started. "I didn't realize I was choking you by squeezing your waist." The slight roll of her eyes let him know that she wasn't buying his bullshit and he liked that. 

Heavy raindrops pattered onto her glasses as Kabal took in the neighborhood she lived in. He didn't like it one bit. It was the kind of sketchy area he grew up in and the memories of junkies that would step over their mother's corpse to get their next fix weren't a welcome one but he chose to remain silent.

Lucrezia's honeyed voice pulled him back from his thoughts. "Please, come in? You're welcome to wait out the rain inside my place."

He didn't want her to feel obligated, but he could tell that she genuinely enjoyed his company and the rain would end up ruining the leather of his boots, so he agreed. 

Before he followed Zia, he made sure to set Rosie on full alarm mode, so if anyone fucked with her while he was gone, he would know. As she entered the main door of her building, he noticed that it had no security lock. Meaning that anyone could enter it, the tenants didn't have a special access key. 

The halls had the familiar smell of drug smoke and poverty that he had despised with a passion for many years. Upon entering her little studio apartment, Kabal noticed how dinky the lock to her main door was and how flimsy her ground level windows seemed to be. Anyone could come in at night and make her their victim, he had done this many times to contracts of his own. 

Once his concern subsided he took in the sight of her studio apartment. It was nothing like the poverish exterior, it was clean and smelled of roses. There was a small dinner table set against one wall and instead of a couch, she had her bed set against the opposite wall with a tv and xbox. Kabal was pretty impressed when he noticed that she had a pretty decent video game setup with different posters, art and collectables as decorations.

So she is nerdy like me.

He watched her as he removed his boots, she sauntered over to the table where she had a small fish tank as a centerpiece. She appeared to be feeding a lone goldfish, whispering sweet 'hellos' to the little thing that seemed to happily blow bubbles back at her. "He got a name?" Kabal asked, curious.

"Pebble." Zia replied proudly while looking at her phone. "Please, make yourself comfortable. It looks like the rain is gonna stick for a bit."

Resuming his browsing of her nerdy collection he noticed her varying game memorabilia,  Fallout, Elder Scrolls, Dragon Age, The Legend of Zelda, The Witcher,  and some others. 

She likes to live in fantasy.

The beep of her xbox brought him back out of his thoughts. She was sitting in her bed, it was a large bed with at least twenty fluffy pillows to make it feel more like a couch. As she booted up the xbox she lit a floral candle on one of her end tables, her eye catching his. "I'm sorry I don't have a couch." An embarrassed flush crept across her face. "If you would be more comfor-"

"No." He said gently as he sat next to her on the bed. "I was just admiring your little collection. I like to play a lot myself."

Zia's ears perked up at the sound of that. "Would you like to play?" 

"What did you have in mind, sweet cheeks?"

"Well." She started. "I- erm.. I don't have the reaction time that you do and I'm kinda stuck on the Spyro remaster that I just bought.."

He was liking her more and more already. "Sounds perfect to me." 

~

Lucrezia impressed Kabal with her skills with a controller and he did the same to her in turn. Time seemed to fly by, the rain had long passed and only the sound of his phone buzzing from his pocket brought him out of the fun they were having.

It was Kano, looks like his day off was over.

Zia had caught the dread look in his eye. "Please don't tell me you're married." She teased. 

Kabal tried to conceal his amusement behind an unamused glare but failed. "Just work, I've got to go, princess." Holding his phone out toward her, he asked. "Hey, can I-"

"Number is already in there." She interrupted with a smile. "Thank you for everything, Kabal. I've never met such a nice man."

That last sentence sent a rock into the pit of his stomach. What was he doing?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Blackbal to brighten the day

"Did I cut you?" Kabal sneered as he dragged his hook sword slowly across the cheek of the man he was interrogating. His annoyance was increasing, the man was sniveling all over his blade and Kano had called him in to do this because he was too drunk to do the work himself. 

After the seventeenth cut the man finally came forth with the information and Kano came through on the loudspeaker. "Finish him and go the fuck home." No doubt he was laid up on his office couch listening while Kabal did all the work. 

A quick hook to tear out the throat and he was home free. 

As soon as his boot hit the pavement outside the door, Kabal left The Black Dragon out of his mind. Work stayed at work. It had been a week since he had met Lucrezia and they had dinner a few times since. What had really caught his attention was when she wanted to make sure he got home safe the first night.

It was only noon and there wasn't a cloud in sight, so he decided to text her.

K: Hey, sweet cheeks. Can I come and pick you up? Spend the day at my place?

As soon as he hopped on Rosie his phone buzzed on que. 

Z: Sure! Can I bring anything?

It always made him smile just how she always tried to reciprocate. She didn't have much material wise to give but she was selfless in her nature. 

K: Just a bathing suit, comin' to get ya now!

~

Rosie always announced Kabal's arrival. The blood red machine glimmered in the sunlight, making the black dragon decals stand out more. 

He caught the look of dread as he saw her look at the motorcycle. She slung her  Pipboy  patterned backpack on her shoulders and took in a deep breath for bravery as she approached the machine.

"Awww, you're still afraid of Rosie, princess." He drawled.

"I am not afraid." Lucrezia ground out as she took her seat on Rosie, her arms clinging to him for dear life. 

"I love it when you hold me." Kabal smirked. He meant it but his cocky attitude had got the better of him. 

Giving his sides a quick pinch, making him jolt in response, Zia ordered. "Drive, punk."

~

Lucrezia couldn't believe the way Kabal lived. It was like a mansion, but it wasn't a mansion? It came equipped with a gate, fenced in exterior and all sorts of security measures. She noticed the place was large, or at least it seemed so compared to her studio and everything seemed to be brand new and state of the art.

She emerged from the bathroom in her bathing suit. It was black with white polka dots in a pin up style dress. Zia found Kabal on his back patio that overlooked the entire valley. It came equipped with an outdoor kitchen, bar, pool and hot tub. "Kabal, your home is breathtaking." She breathed, feeling a bit uncomfortable around so many expensive things.

Her chocolate hair was tied up in a wavy crown on her head and Kabal couldn't help but stare at the way her tight dress hugged her fertile frame. "You're lookin' mighty fine, mama." He purred as he handed her a glass of lemonade.

"Thank you." Zia smiled. "Is it alright if I get in?"

Kabal's smile melted into a serious expression as he tilted her head to look at him square in the eye. "Listen to me, you don't ever need to ask for permission, especially here, and especially with me, princess."

Her small hand rested against his forearm, since his finger was still under her chin. "Thank you." A terse response, but she didn't need to say much to show him that she understood. Giving her one last smile, Kabal withdrew his arm and went to go put on his swim attire. 

~

Lucrezia had sunk down low in the pool, sitting in the shallow end as she fully submerged herself up to her chin, listening to the soft sounds of the songs that played on Kabal's playlist. Her gentle lul was interrupted by the heavy padding of big feet, followed by an enormous splash. Kabal's heavy ass had just cannonballed into the fucking pool sending a shower of water everywhere.

When he emerged he was greeted by a not so amused Zia. She didn't have her glasses on so he was a little fuzzy for her. Water was dripping off her face and she was wiping it off when he paddled over to her. "Punk." She spat with a smile.

He was about to shoot back when  Old Town Road came on his playlist. Kabal made a mad dash for his phone that was on the bar. Once back in the water he began recording himself on his phone while scream singing the lyrics to the song and dancing around in the water. Little shots of Lucrezia looking confused as all hell in the background ended up in the shot and eventually but thankfully the song ended. 

Kabal bounced over to her and sat on the step next to her while giggling to himself as he sent the video on his phone. "There's this guy a work with, cowboy as fuck and he hates this song with a passion."

"Fuckin'  punk ." Zia giggled, trying not to enable his bullshit.

~

Several hours later they were relaxing at the bar on his patio, digesting a wonderful meal that Kabal had grilled for them when  Escape came on the soundsystem. Just like clockwork, Kabal started singing as he reached for his blender. "Ooooh! If you like piña coladas!" 

"Not a coconut girl." Zia said, trying to contain her giggles at the dance he was doing. 

Tipping the blender by the handle in her direction he shot up an eyebrow. "You better be a margarita girl."

Her eyes turned dark. "Tequila is nasty… but it makes me even nastier."

In that moment Kabal would have kissed her, but a heavy spurred boot busting down the door to the patio had other plans. The rugged cowboy didn't say a word as he strode up to Kabal and planted a firm fist square in his jaw.

The cowboy turned around, tipped his hat to Lucrezia and uttered a respectful. "Ma'am." Before leaving the way he came.

"Bye Erron!" Kabal called, a surprising cheer to his voice as he rubbed the jaw he just snapped back in place. 

~

The night was exceptionally dark, which made the light from Kabal's pool even more spectacular. The way it was lit was absolutely breathtaking. They had both gotten back in to cool off from the heat of the day, his fast metabolism made the punch Erron had gave him swell and disappear in no time.

Zia's vision had adjusted without her glasses and everything was only a little fuzzy now but she still opted to stick to the shallow end just to feel the ground under her. That was until Kabal had swept her up and carried her off into the deep end. "Kabal!" She squealed. "I don't know why you do this to me."

"I told you." He replied, his hands keeping her steady. "I like it when you hold me." He caught the eye roll that Zia did and added. "It helps you grow, to be pushed out of your comfort zone, princess. Now, are you going to tell me what that look on your face is about? It's been there all day."

She contemplated denying it, but she knew that she shouldn't hide from him and be honest. "I just-" she paused and swallowed thickly. "I don't want you to think I'm with you for your money."

The whole thing sounded so asinine to him. "Lucrezia, if I thought that you wouldn't be here."

"I know." She protested, running a hand nervously through the little baby hairs framing her face. "You just spoil me. You treat me so well and I just don't want to get too comfortable."

"Why?" Kabal asked as if it was the silliest thing he had ever heard. 

Tears stung at the back of her eyes. "Because what if you take it away? It always happens to me, Kabal. I'm always the one that's replaced and I just can't take that pain anymore."

In that moment Kabal's thumb swept over a scar that went halfway across her wrist and things made more sense to him. 

There was no promise that he could ever make to her. They both knew that despite the words sounding pretty there were no guarantees in life. He knew that he wanted her to stick around and that was all he needed. 

As her fear manifested into teardrops that rippled into the water, Kabal cradled her face in his hands, swiping away any tears that dared to fall. "Just... be mine and we will figure out the rest later?" 

Zia sniffled while she smiled, nodding her approval. "I can do that."

Whenever Zia smiled, Kabal smiled too. Their smiles collided and melted into one another when he kissed her. He had waited for this moment, he wanted the first time he tasted her to be when she was finally his and it was so worth the wait. Her lips followed his lead so gently, drinking him down with every hungry breath. 

His rough hands slid under the skirt of her dress, up her thighs to paw at the soft flesh of her ass. His fingers picking up the sensation of goosebumps rising along her skin. "Kabal…" Zia stalled. "I've never… been with a man before."

This stopped him dead in his tracks. He knew that she was young, she ran away from an abusive home once she was legal and got a job as a fantasy writer to support herself. It had never dawned on him that she was a virgin.

Lucrezia's voice broke his train of thought. "Shit, I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

"No." He corrected, tightening his hold around her waist. "I'm sorry, I just didn't realize, but it's okay, baby. I'll take care of you… if you want me to that is. We don't have to if you don't want to."

"I couldn't think of a better man to give it to, Kabal." Zia spoke so genuinely and it made his gut wrench, especially given all the things he had done. This morning he had started the day out with an execution for fucks sake. 

But he could be both. He could be two different men, one the Black Dragon needed and one Lucrezia needed.

He could do it. 

~

With tender touches they had managed to peel off each others bathing suits between hungry kisses and had made it to be bedroom. Once he had laid her down, Kabal snapped his fingers and killed the lights, making the room pitch dark. He didn't want her senses overloaded for her first time so he took one away. The lack of vision made each one of them invest more trust in one another. 

A heavy heat pooled in Zia's core as Kabal kissed his way down her chin to her thrumming pulsepoint on her neck. His large hand nudging itself in between the junction of her thighs. "I'm going to get you ready to take me, baby. All you have to do is relax and tell me if I'm hurting you."

"You won't break me, punk." Zia murmured. 

Oh, how he wanted to. Break her open and rearrange her to be just perfect for him so he can put her back together. Just not tonight, tonight was about her. "Shhhhh." He murmured as he dipped a finger into the slick heat of her folds, pulling an intoxicating whine from her pillowy lips. 

As his finger sank into her entrance, Zia bit back another whine. Her thighs spread in instinct, welcoming him further inside her. "Oh my fucking god." Kabal growled against her skin, in reaction to the vice like grip her walls had around his finger. "You are sooo tiny, baby." 

Panic flashed in Lucrezia's mind as she wondered if that was a bad thing, but his firm voice kept her grounded. "Easy, Zia. You're perfect."

Kabal took her in a claiming kiss as he worked her walls open, swallowing the guttural moan that fluttered out when he added a second finger. "Fuck, Kabal!" She hissed as her hips ground against his fingers for more stimulation. 

Even her curses tasted sweet. He picked up the pace when he finally added a third. The heat pooling in her belly was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Of course she had an orgasm before, but nothing even close to this. Zia's thighs began to tremble and she soon lost control over her body as he pumped. In a desperate attempt to control herself she wrapped her arms around Kabal's neck. "Kabal." She whimpered in between breaths.

Quickening his pace as his fingers worked her sweet spot, and Kabal praised her on. "That's it, baby. Let it go and give it to me, I want it all."

The white heat of her orgasm made the world stop spinning for just a few moments before her dam broke. Her ragged moans laced with heavy breaths were in sync with the way her walls fluttered and constricted around his fingers. Her essence flowing in a heavy stream down his slick digits as she trembled. 

"Oh." She gasped. "I didn't know I could do  that. " The embarrassment was hot on her cheeks, she probably just ruined his very expensive silk sheets but as she opened her mouth to apologize, Kabal spoke first.

"I can't fucking wait to make you do it again, princess." In truth, he wanted to see her. He wanted to see her face as she came, see the essence flow from her most intimate region, watch his cock enter her and spill his seed… but not tonight. Tonight was about her, about her comfort, about claiming her as his. 

It was like she could read his mind. "I think it's time for you to claim your territory." 

Those words in her innocent voice stirred a primal need inside of him and pulled a groan from his lips to match. As he positioned himself on top of her, he reminded her. "If I hurt you, Zia. You tell me, okay?"

"I promise, Kabal… just please… claim me?"

Those words melted him, to the core.

Zia held her breath as he entered her, taking something precious from her she could only give once. Kabal felt himself doing the same as he sank to the hilt. He knew he would never make it to heaven, but holy fuck this was pretty damn close.

To his surprise, Lucrezia was the one to speak first. "You okay, handsome?" Her delicate fingers were rubbing his back affectionately as she murmured the words against his skin.

"Yeah, baby. You're just-" He paused a moment, swallowing the overload of pleasure as he pulled his cock almost all the way out. "You feel like fucking heaven."

"Good thing we can have sex again." She smirked as she pulled him down for another kiss. 

He sank again slowly to the hilt, pulling a gasp from Lucrezia when he pulled out and did it again, adding more of his body weight into it. She spread herself further when he started thrusting. "More." She whimpered. "Kabal, please." 

Oh fuck, he had only just started and this angel of a woman was already begging, and he would give her whatever the fuck she wanted. His hips snapped into hers with a haughty rhythm. Her walls constricting tight around him as if they never wanted him to leave. 

He took ahold of her large, pebbled breast as it bounced in rhythm with his thrusts and latched onto it. The wet heat sent another shock of pleasure to her core. She cradled his head against her chest, rubbing small circles of praise with her thumb against one of the shaved parts of his scalp as he suckled. 

Without any warning, Zia's body began to tremble with orgasm again. Kabal slowed his rhythm a little to give her a gentler orgasm but she wanted otherwise. "No no no." She pleaded. "Keep fucking me, Kabal.  Please." 

Her needy whines almost pushed him off the edge but a quick reminder that she was queen tonight put him in check. His woman  needing him was the sexiest thing in the world to him. 

As gently as possible, he drove her home. His thrusts only had about half his weight slamming into her core was plenty to get her to where she needed to be, a shuddering mess underneath him. 

"Oh, Kabal." Zia cried in his ear. "It's so fucking good!"

"That's it." He cooed. "Cum for me, baby." 

Her orgasm reverberated through his entire body, wracking him to his core. Her tiny walls milking him dry of his own release. He ground out his own love cry as he expelled an overwhelming amount of seed inside of her. 

  
  


~

  
  


Kabal's tub was massive. They both fit in it with plenty of room to spare and were fully submerged. Zia had no idea what he put in the tub but it smelled divine and her skin felt great. 

She laid in his lap, her back pressed against his chest while he gently rinsed her hair that he had just shampooed. "Will you tell me how you got that scar on your wrist, baby?"

Lucrezia wasn't going to hide from him. She believed in honesty and if she was going to say something to scare him away, she wanted to get it out of the way now. "I  attempted to kill myself… but I think you already know that."

Kabal hummed his confirmation while he ran his fingers through her hair with gentle pressure on her scalp to calm her. "It's clear you hesitated, why?"

A heavy nervous laugh came from Zia. It was obvious that the subject weighed horribly on her. "Pebble." Another nervous laugh fluttered from her. "I remember looking at that stupid fish and thinking, 'How can I just abandon him? How fucking wretched of me.'"

Placing a lingering kiss to her temple, Kabal whispered. "You'll never feel that low ever again, baby. I can promise you that."


	3. Chapter 3

In the months that had passed their hearts had grown fonder. Zia had slowly become more accustomed to letting Kabal spoil her but still had somewhat of a thick wall up. When Kabal got called into work, she insisted on going home so she could work on her own writing despite him insisting she could stay.

But now it was 2 am and she still hadn't texted. Zia  _ always _ told him goodnight and  _ always  _ replied if he texted.

Nothing.

Using the key that she had given him, Kabal opened the door to her apartment.

He found it empty.

The lights were still on, her phone and laptop on her bed and one of her flimsy windows were pried open. In the kitchen there was a mug of tea sitting in the open microwave, just waiting to be taken and sipped.

It was cold to the touch. 

A crude note sat on the table in front of Pebble;

**25k Seaside Slaughterhouse**

~

The smell of blood and fear from the slaughterhouse was nauseating, the blind rage that Kabal was in didn't help either. 

It didn't take him long to find Zia, she was bound and hanging from a meat hook. One of the thugs had a knife trailing up and down her abdomen trying to scare her. Kabal caught her spit into the man's face when he got too close. 

Out of the 5 men in the bloody room, only one had noticed Kabal enter. The man quickly snapped his fingers and drew his lackeys to attention except for one who was wearing the severed head of a pig trying to steal a kiss from Zia. 

In a flash Kabal was standing between Lucrezia and the man who now had a hook sword hooked through the back of his head and sticking out of his eye. 

The other four lackeys quickly drew their guns and had them pointed at Kabal, whose face was souring. Pulling the stack of ransom money out of his jacket, he tossed it to the ringleader. Without checking for approval, Kabal untied Lucrezia and had dashed back to his Jeep with her. 

She didn't utter a sound as he sped them back home and Kabal couldn't take the silence. "I'm so fucking sorry, Zia." He had no idea who had taken her or why but he could assume it was because of his Black Dragon connections the shame and guilt was eating him alive.

Nothing. No tears, whimpers or even a scream. Just silence.

"You're moving in with me, Zia." Kabal declared as he whipped around the corner onto his street. "My house is fortified. No one will  _ ever _ be able to hurt you there." The words he spoke was a vain attempt to comfort himself too. 

Still silence.

Entering the garage, Kabal killed the engine and turned to face Zia. Her eyes were milky white and beyond far away. Just as he was about to apologize again, she finally spoke. "They showed me videos, Kabal." She turned to look at him, her grimy blood splattered face devoid of any other color. "I saw what you do for The Black Dragon."

Bile burned the back of his throat and shame had singed in his soul. His mercenary actions was something he hoped she would never find out about, but the fact that she had seen some of his atrocities made him want to drop dead. "Lucrezia." He croaked, desperate for the right words.

"No, punk." Zia stopped him with a cold hand on his sweaty one. "I'm not stupid. I know that men who live in almost mansions and dont slave away to some company in a suit probably don't make their money in a legit way."

Kabal couldn't help his enormous shame. "I'm  _ so  _ sorry, Lucrezia. I never meant for you to be caught up in this. It was always supposed to be separate."

A strained silence fell over the both of them. The only sound Zia could hear was the sound of Kabal's heart anxiously pounding. "So what now, Kabal?"

How do you move on from something like this? He had no idea how he could ever make it better or if things would ever be the same. He had just scarred this poor woman for life and no amount of 'sorry' could ever fix it. 

His eyes stung and he swallowed thickly. "I understand if you never want to see me again, Zia. Just  _ please _ stay here with me until I can find you someplace safe. I'll move you wherever you want to go and I'll buy you whatever house you want, and you'll never have to see me again. I'm just so fucking sorry."

Kabal could see his reflection in the cracked and grimy lenses of her glasses as she processed his words. "So you're breaking up with me?" She squeaked, tears pooling in her eyes. 

His gut wrenched again. "No, Zia. I'd never, I just… I just can't see how you'd want to want to stay with me after that." His statement was asked more like a question.

"Will you promise me something, Kabal?"

"Anything, Lucrezia."

Her doe eyes shimmered behind her glasses as a smirk crept across her lips. "Just don't ask me to marry you because you don't want me to testify against you."

~

Washing this day off them was what they both desperately needed. In Kabal's tub Lucrezia laid against his chest again as he scrubbed the grime from her hair. He had asked her a million questions trying to understand who her abductors were and who hired them and ended up with no dice. It seemed like all they wanted to do was scare the both of them for some money and it had seemed that they had failed in scaring them atleast.

Lucrezia seemed pretty unbothered by the experience, albeit traumatizing, she seemed pretty fine. Once they were in his bed, she curled up against him and kissed him goodnight as she always did and this worried Kabal. 

As he cradled her against his chest, he couldn't resist the urge to ask. "Baby, are you okay? You haven't cried or shown any signs of being upset"

She responded as cool as ever. "That guy in the pig head really bothered me, but everything else not as much. I mean, yeah, it was scary and horrible but I've been through alot growing up and it's not the first time something scary has happened to me. I knew you would come."

Kabal found himself lost in thought. If she had had experiences like that before, or ones scary enough that she wasn't as fazed by this, then she had it a lot harder than he could have imagined. 

"I'm sorry you lost your money." Zia's tender voice cut into his thoughts. With all that had just happened to her, because of him and she was worried about his petty cash. 

"No." Kabal said firmly, stopping her. "You won't ever worry about money, ever again. I promise you that, baby."


	4. Chapter 4

Even Pebble got an upgrade when Lucrezia moved in. A brand new large tank that was expertly decorated was the focal point of their living room. Kabal had taken time off of work in his overprotective instincts, but it was finally time for him to go back. 

His heavy boots thudded against the floor as he stormed into the house after his shift. Zia knew that sound anywhere and quietly made her way to the bar to fix him a drink. 

Kabal plopped himself down on the couch in a huff and started to take off his boots, chucking one by the door with a bit of brute force. The massive hunk of leather whizzed past Zia's head as she brought his drink to him. Once he caught her startled look, Kabal sighed. "Zia, baby. I'm sorry. Come here."

Taking her place in his lap, Zia noticed a bandage on his arm and instinctively started to peel the bandage on his forearm off. "What happened, punk?"

A Black Dragon tattoo.

"Proof of my loyalty." Kabal hissed, reaching for the drink she had made but she held it firm in her grasp.

Zia had caught the tone that he didn't necessarily want the tattoo but decided not to push it. With his other boot off, Kabal had spread his legs out into a more relaxed position and had reached again for the drink she was still holding but she stopped him. He caught the flame flickering behind her eyes as she took a sip and held it in her mouth. 

Obediently, he held his mouth open and she spat her drink into his mouth. It always tasted better when she did that. "God damn, you're so fucking nasty." He growled, lust hot on his heels.

She couldn't help her proud smirk as she unbuttoned and shook off his jacket. "Spank me, daddy. I've been bad." Zia purred, one hundred percent serious. 

A fire raged in the pit of his belly as he took off her top, pressing a firm hand into her lower back to push her skin against his. "You only get to call me that if you make me a daddy." Kabal was only teasing, but as the words came out he realized there was truth there. 

"You know I'd give you anything, Kabal. If you want to, I'm willing." Zia replied, placing a kiss to his temple. 

In truth, he hadn't really thought about it but the thought of a family with her sounded so right. "If it happens, it happens, but for now I'm happy with just what we have, sweet cheeks."

"That sounds perfect to me." Zia giggled. "I'm kinda addicted to the filthy things you do to me, anyway."

" _ Filthy?!"  _ Kabal parroted with a carnivorous grin as his hands dipped below the waistband of her leggings. "We spend just as much time in the tub as we do fucking."

Growing tired of his chatter, Zia claimed a kiss from him. Their lips wrestled for dominance in a pillowy embrace and Zia was winning. That was up until she bit down on Kabal's lower lip, catching him by surprise and feeding the flames inside of him. She didn't hurt him, but she sent a surge of testosterone coursing through him.

Without warning Kabal stood and carried her off into the bedroom, earning a squeal from Zia as the world went out from under her. "Kabal! What are you doing?!" She squealed happily, digging her fingernails in deep to his shoulder.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of filthy." Kabal replied as he tossed her onto the bed. As he dug around under the bed for his naughty box, Zia had shucked off the remainder of her clothes. 

The sight of her spread out naked before him, gently stroking her clit back and forth was enough to make Kabal stop briefly to swallow his desire before setting the box at the foot of their bed. She was a bit too cocky with her desire and he was about to put her in her place.

First he took out some black leather fur lined cuffs and tossed them over to Zia. "Wrists and ankles. Now." He ordered sternly. 

She decided to obey, the danger lacing his voice was too enticing not to give in to. As she buckled the last clasp around her wrist, she noticed he had laid things out on a pillow just out of her eyes reach. "On your belly, princess." Kabal commanded. 

He was impressed with how quick she was to obey. He bent down to place a gentle kiss on her shoulder as he fastened her wrists together behind her back and clipped her ankle cuffs to them. The way her ankles were cuffed forced her knees to spread apart. His heavy hand pushed her knees even further apart so he could see her glistening sex. 

Kabal hummed his approval and he pulled out one of the items he laid on the pillow beside her. As he held it in front of her, he asked. "Do you know what this is, sweet cheeks?"

Lucrezia couldn't help the unattractive snort of laughter that came from her. "Really, punk? An anal hook?"

He was not as amused. Pointing the hook at her, he shook it as he spoke, causing the chain connected to it to jingle. "Watch that pretty mouth of yours or all you'll get is spit on this."

It was just so amusing and clichè to her that a man who used hook swords also kept an anal hook under the bed but she decided to behave. "Yes, sir."

Oh how he fucking loved it when she called him that. The way she trusted him completely and always gave all of herself was just so satisfying to him. "You'll always be my good girl, won't you?" He asked as he moved behind her, his lubricant slick finger teasing her rosebud, grinning as it twitched to his touch. 

"Fuck." She whined, wiggling her hips against his finger. "Yes, sir."

"That's right." Kabal praised as his finger sunk into her. "All mine."

Zia held onto her ankles for support as he slipped in another finger, scissoring them to open her up wider for his hook. Kabal couldn't help his grin as he saw her neglected pussy quiver in need of his touch. "Aren't you a pillow princess?" He teased.

" _ Your _ pillow princess!" She shot back through a choked moan as she felt the cold steel ball of the hook against her rosebud. 

"Yes, baby." Kabal purred. "All mine." As the ball of hook pushed past her entrance, a rude pleasure shot through her belly. The steel sinking deeper and deeper inside of her, making her feel full inside. 

Once the hook was secure and she had adjusted to it, Kabal held its chain like a leash. He gently moved Zia so that her head hung over the bed and shucked off his clothes. He did it so quick that he moved in a blur and when she blinked, she was staring down the head of his cock.

Giving the hook chain a tug and sending a jolt through Zia, Kabal pressed his cockhead against her lips. "Open for me, baby." 

Zia obeyed and Kabal sank his cock in slowly to the back of her throat, humming his satisfaction. "That's my perfect girl."

It didn't take Kabal long to find a steady rhythm. He ran to the back of her throat and then out again at a rapidly building pace. As he thrusted, he clipped the chain to her hook tightly to the link that held her wrists and ankles together so his hands would be free. 

Kabal cradled her jaw in his hands, one large hand relaxing her throat as he fucked into her. She could feel the pleasure mounting inside of him as his balls stiffened. Just as she thought he reached his peak, Kabal slowed his roll. He pushed his cock down to the hilt in the back of her throat. With a hiss of pleasure, he ordered. "I want to feel your tongue on my balls, baby. Wiggle it around for me."

Zia was happy to oblige. Her soft muscle flicking out from her stuffed mouth and rapidly swiping across his heavy balls. She head Kabal curse and utter more praises while she worked to pleasure him. The final stroke for him was when she swallowed with him still deep inside her. 

In a flash Kabal zipped to the opposite side of the bed, grabbing her calves and pulling her to his groin. "You take care of me so good, baby. Let me return the favor."

Her mouth was so used from Kabal's girthy length that all she could do in response was whine. His saliva slick length sliding into her petals with no resistance. "Fuck, yes, Kabal!" She cried when he finally bottomed out.

He needed more access to her, he needed to be able to throw her around if needed, so he unchained her ankles and wrists, leaving the cuffs on but leaving her free to move. Zia sighed relief as her limbs were free but Kabal gave her little time to recover. 

Wrapping the hook chain around her neck and placing a swift slap on her asscheek, he pulled Zia onto her hands and knees. The chain being pulled taut moved the steel ball of the hook in her ass around, sending a wave of pleasure through her. 

She felt the mattress dip beneath his weight as he came on the bed to mount her again. "Don't get too comfortable in this position, princess, because I'm going to pound you right back down."

"Princess." Zia echoed in a mocking tone, biting back another yelp as his hand cracked down on her ass again. "I'm pretty sure princesses don't do this."

In one swift movement Kabal had hilted himself inside of her, his heavy balls brushing against her clit. Another sinful moan fluttered from the back of her throat as the blissful feeling of completion washed over her. A devious snicker rumbled through his entire body and into hers. "You sure take it like a princess though." He placed another firm crack on her now burning red asscheek, voice deadly. "Say it."

Zia deliberately ignored him and flexed her walls around him, pulling another sinful groan from his lips.

Another swat. The blissful sting made her squeal but she held her tongue.

Kabal's patience had thinned and dominant mischief had taken over. He pulled the chain around her neck tighter, making the hook inside her pull deeper on her guts. The hot wave of pleasure blinded her and he couldn't get over how perfect her ass looked with his handprint on it.

This time he pulled out and thrust into her with all his body weight, finally making her cave. "I'm yours!" She squealed.

"That's my girl." He purred as he tenderly rubbed the sore skin of her asscheek before slapping it again. "All mine." 

Kabal soon found a steady rhythm and true to his word, his cock had pounded Zia down into the mattress. His heavy muscles contracting against the bare skin of her back while he moaned sweet words of praises in her ear.

He took an iron grip on her hips and pulled her back up to all fours, the crown of his cock brushing past her blissful core with each heavy thrust. He had to hold on tightly to her because he had turned her into jelly. Looking down, Kabal admired how her red ass cheeks bounced off his hips as he thrust into her, the sight alone was enough to make him moan. 

Taking the chain to the hook, he began to gently tug on it, adding a new wave of pleasure for the both of them. Zia's thighs soon started to shake. "Kabal..." She cried, desperately trying to get ahold of her own body. 

"I got you, baby." He grunted tightening his hold on her. "Cum on my cock like the nasty little princess that you are."

His taboo words pushed her over the edge, oh how she loved to be nasty for her man. "Kabal." She squeaked again, her orgasm squandering her words.

The way her walls seized and fluttered around his length was always so fucking satisfying but when liquid pleasure spurted from her, letting him know she had lost full control, that was the best. The way he was the only one that could make her body do that, inflated his ego in the most satisfying way. "That's my nasty girl." He purred his praise in her ear.

As her shudders subsided, Kabal loosened his grip on her and flipped her onto her back. He claimed her in a hungry kiss that was all tongue and teeth. She was the first to break it. "Let me take care of you."

When she wanted him as badly as he needed her, god help him, he would have given her the moon if she asked. He claimed her in another kiss again before murmuring. "Get on your knees."

It was even more impressive how quick she was to obey. Kabal took a seat on the edge of the bed and held his cock by the base like an offering for her. She knew exactly what he wanted her to do and with a toothy grin, she spat on his cock. 

He began to stroke it into his rigid length to lubricate it. "Again, baby." He commanded.

She obeyed, this time she held her tongue out, eyes begging him to taste his flesh. Kabal would never say no to his nasty princess. With his hand cradling the back of her head, he eased the crown of his cock past her lips. Her tongue wasted no time fluttering in the sensitive spot under his crown and continuing as she slid down his length. 

Zia's puppy eyes stared up at him through her glasses as she hilted his cock in the back of her throat. One of Kabal's massive hands held her throat so he could feel it flex as he slowly moved her head up and down on his cock, building a pace. 

"Fuck." He groaned as he moved her head faster. "You're such an angel. Keep looking at me, baby."

Her eyes started to water as he fucked her face, but she obeyed his order. She used her free hand to cradle his balls and keep them pressed firmly against the base of his cock. They were now coated thick with her saliva and her chin was dripping too. She could feel just how his balls lurched each time he hit the back of her throat and his breathing became ragged. As his cock rammed in and out of her throat, Kabal growled. "I'm gonna cum, stick that tongue out."

She had her tongue stuck out before he had even pulled out. She was ready. One of Kabal's hands moved from her throat to her chin, holding her in place so that she would always be looking at him. The other milked and aimed his cock as he came. Thick, viscous spurts of cum coated her tongue, cheeks and spattered her glasses, but she never lost eye contact and took it all. The spurts that did land on her tongue she swallowed gratefully. 

The sight of his cum and her saliva dripping off her face was powerful for him. He had marked her in a visual way as his, but then she smiled. A big smile from ear to ear that showed just how proud she was to be his. He was such a lucky man.

He didn't deserve her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something for Thanksgiving

Zia was in the bedroom when she heard the door open. She was fresh out of the shower and only had on a skimpy nightgown as she towel dried her hair. ' _ Kabal is home early' _ she thought to herself as she heard the heavier than usual bootfalls make their way for the patio. "Kabal?" She called as she peered her head around the corner.

A deep horror tore through her gut as she was greeted by Kano holding a freshly slaughtered pig. Her focus wasn't even on Kano, just that wretched pig. She was instantly ripped back to hanging from the meat hook in that slaughterhouse, being molested by that man wearing a pig's face. 

Kano was more than pleased than the sight before him. A scantily dressed woman frozen in pure terror was one of his favorite sights. "Well, well, love." He drawled, grating Zia back to reality and stepping toward her. "I wanted to welcome you to the family." He was inches from her now, her eyes locked on the pig's. "What better way to welcome you than with a feast? You do like roast pork?"

Zia wanted to throw up and sob like a child. The way Kano's thin, moustached lips sneered indicated his amusement, just like the men in the slaughterhouse. It all brought her right back. 

Just as something inside her broke their front door opened. The color drained from Kabal as he saw her in such a state before Kano,  _ because _ of Kano. He swallowed his frothy rage as Kano turned to face him. "Kabal!" Kano greeted with one arm open in a welcoming gesture, the other arm still holding the pig over his shoulder. "I come bearing a welcoming gift!"

Erron Black entered the room not too far behind Kabal and read the room instantly. He knew he needed to diffuse the situation before it exploded. "Well you all just happen to be in luck!" He drawled, stepping in between the two seething men and taking the pig in his arms. "I happen to be the best pitmaster Texas has to offer."

"Perfect!" Kano exclaimed, never taking his sneering eyes from Kabal's. "I have business to attend to, so you blokes have a good family meal and be sure to bring me a plate at work tomorrow."

It took everything Kabal had inside of him to not rip Kano's throat out as he walked past him to the door. As his beefy hand gripped the knob he turned over his shoulder and spat in Kabal's direction. "The pig matches your taste in women, mate."

The flames of rage engulfed his entire being. His blood pumped furiously and he must have turned a shade of red because Erron's skilled fingers quickly made their way on his shoulder to guide him back from the brink. "Let's go, partner." He murmured as the door closed behind Kano. "Your woman needs you."

In his frothing anger, Zia must have slipped back into the bedroom because the door was now closed and it felt like he couldn't get to her fast enough.

She was now fully dressed, standing there like a deer in the headlights. "Kabal… he just walked in a-and I thought it was you coming home but-"

He silenced her with an embrace. None of it mattered. Kano is a bastard and always will be. "I'm so sorry." He murmured against her hair as he felt her tremble 

"I'm okay." She reassured as she gathered herself together. "Go take a shower, Erron and I can cook."

It always shook him how things didn't bother her like a normal person. It was like she was desensitized to horror, just like he was and it broke his heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Zia was in the kitchen assembling ingredients for different side dishes when Erron came back into the house to wash his hands. He smelled of barbeque spices and it made her mouth water a little. "How long will that pig take to smoke?"

"Should be done by seven, sugar." Erron replied as he towel dried his hands.

It was only noon so she had time to run to the store but the sound of the shower turning off interrupted her thoughts. She listened with the cowboy as they could hear Kabal take clumsy footsteps out of the shower, no doubt his impatient ass hadn't even cleared the water out of his face before stepping out. It was followed by a rather girlish shriek and a heavy thunk against the wall.

Zia caught Erron grinning from ear to ear as he chuckled. "The boy hates bugs. He screams like a woman, it matches his hair."

She bit back a giggle, knowing Erron was right. Before she could respond Kabal had stepped out into the kitchen wearing nothing but a towel and water still dripping from his hair. "That was the biggest spider I have ever seen in my entire life!"

That was his response to literally every bug he had ever seen… ever, but Zia held her tongue with a smile. "I know, baby, I know." She cooed as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Luckily you have your emotional support cowboy here until I get back from the store."

His pout was almost childlike and Erron's snicker definitely was but either way, she was thankful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When she returned from the store, she had unloaded the groceries and noticed neither of the men were anywhere to be found in the house. The gentle lull of bass from the sound system on the patio lured her.

She found her man and his cowboy lounging on two floats in the pool. Kabal was sprawled out on his back on a giant inflatable turtle and Erron looked like a cat with the canary on her unicorn float. Both men were at the epitome of relaxation and had hefty margaritas in their hands. Judging by the looks of things, it wasn't their first. "I see you and Mr. Turtle have settled your differences." She teased as she slid the door shut behind her.

"He got all hot under the collar when I called him Captain Hooks for using the pirate ship." Erron chortled.

Kabal's face reddened but before he could speak, Zia spoke first. "You should have seen him when he flipped ass over teakettle on that turtle before. He was pissed!" 

Erron belly laughed again but Kabal wasn't phased. "You and Curly can laugh at me all day, princess. At least the tequila won't judge me!"

"I'm pretty sure tequila is what got you in the position to be judged, Captain." Erron teased, kicking a splash of water over in Kabal's direction.

The smell of the pig roasting in the smoker was absolutely divine. "How much longer, cowboy?"

"Just a few more hours."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zia had transformed Kabal's dining room into a feast fit for a king. The amount of food on their massive table was insane. Outside, the two men were transferring the pig to a platter when Kabal made eye contact with the pig. It dawned on him… Zia wasn't afraid of Kano, it was the pig, from her time in the slaughterhouse. "Hey, Erron." Kabal started with a mischievous smirk. "Let's cut off the head and save it for Kano."

With the pig now transferred and the head removed the two men carried the platter into the dining room, their hungry eyes doubled in size at the sight of all the food. "Zia, baby. You expecting to feed the  _ entire _ Black Dragon?"

She exhaled a small smile as she gestured for the men to take their places. "Kano said he wanted a plate and I don't know what he likes, so I made everything. We can eat our fill and then you two can take the rest into work."

Once their plates were assembled, Zia observed the differences in the two men. Kabal stuffed a whole bread roll into his mouth and began chewing greedily, while Erron murmured a silent 'grace' over his food before eating. The cowboys colossal eye roll at Kabal's eating habits being the highlight of her day.

"I'm thankful for you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of graphic trauma. Something I wrote to soothe my aching heart.

The lack of warmth in his bed woke him. The bed was stone cold where she should be and the bathroom empty. Kabal rolled over and checked the time on his phone, it was almost 3 AM. Where the hell was Zia?

His house was cold at this hour and it bit at his skin as he climbed out of bed in nothing but his briefs, worry soon sending the blood coursing through him at a quicker pace. The living room was empty and the patio was pitch black. No sign of life in the guest room either.

The basement was his official man cave, full of their now joint collection of video games and other nerdy trinkets and a dull light at the bottom of the stairs gave him the feeling she may have come down for a late night gaming session. He assumed she came down here to do it instead of upstairs so she wouldn't wake him. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he still didn't see her but could hear the sound of the shower running.

Before it was a man cave, this was his personal gym. He turned it into a man cave when Kano decided to put a gym into headquarters, but opted to keep the shower. 

Kabal couldn't understand why she was down here showering at this hour until he heard the heart wrenching sobs. Sobs like he had never heard before. Sobs that made him feel guilty.

After what seemed like an eternity of standing in front of the shower listening to her wails, cemented to the floor like a coward, Kabal finally managed to croak. "Zia."

His dark voice startled her at first but the panic and embarrassment of being caught like this quickly sank in. "No." She cried, hoping he truly wasn't there. "Please."

The need in her voice broke his heart all over again, the need to be comforted by him. That unglued him from his cowardly stance, wasting no time to gather her in his arms and sit on the floor of the shower. She curled up into a ball in his embrace and cried like a child. 

She cried for what seemed like an eternity with no hint of stopping. Her body trembling and wretching as he helplessly watched. Kabal was fucking clueless as to what she was so upset about and it was killing him that he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"I can't get clean." She finally choked out in between sobs. 

The water was so hot and steamy that Kabal couldn't see much. He felt a rough pumice stone against his foot and he started to connect the dots. 

Slowly, he turned down the dial to cool down the water, making the steam fade. It revealed Zia's angry skin. It was red and bleeding in spots where she rubbed herself raw. He was still ignorant to her reasoning behind this though. "Do you not feel pretty or something, Lucrezia?"

He sounded so dumb when he said it that it made Zia choke on a giggle in between a sob. God bless him for making her laugh at this moment. He sounded so frustrated because what was going on wasn't anything he could physically fight. 

If she laughed than that obviously wasn't the problem. Another choked snort of a sob brought realization come crashing down. 

The slaughterhouse.

It did affect her more than he realized and more than she had let on. "Oh, baby." He cooed, pulling her closer against him. "I'm so sorry." He felt guilty for not realizing how much being kidnapped, molested and forced to endure atrocities did affect her. 

"I can't wash those other men off me." She squeaked. "I can't get clean enough. How can you touch me if I'm not clean?!" 

Oh dear God, his heart just shattered. Those horrors happened to her and she's only thinking of him. 

"Lucrezia." He said in almost a broken whisper as he cradled her against his heart. "You've seen how filthy of a man I am. You've seen me smile while I disembowel men and rip their throats out. You live with me in a house built on blood and crime. You are an actual angel to me. Every time I look at you, I can see your wings. You will never be anything close to dirty to me."

Kabal's words were so tender and true that they made her start weeping all over again. He turned the dial to cool down the water further to soothe her burning skin as he rocked her. In that moment he wanted to ask her to marry him but then he wondered why the fuck she would even want to. It was his fault that she was even in this situation.

Zia wrapped her arms around his neck and drew in ragged breaths as she struggled to speak. "I know that look, Kabal. Stop self loathing."

He snorted a weak laugh. "You can't even see my face."

"I can feel it in your muscles… in you."

Another reminder of how fucking lucky he was. He needed to know anything and everything that hurt her. He had a desperate need to fix it, even if he didnt know how. "Is there anything else bothering you, baby?"

Before he had come in, she thought of the time her mom's boyfriend came into her room at night to rape her. She was only 3 but she knew he shouldn't have been there, so she started to cry and he chose to strangle her to silence her. How the searing fear made her unable to scream for help and how paralyzed she felt. Many years later she confessed what happened to her mother and her mother didn't believe her. How her mom happily lives with him now and has abandoned her, his kids now calling her 'mommy' and she being now forgotten.

She thought of how the first date she ever had been on, she ended up being driven out into the woods instead of the restaurant she was promised. Only to be beaten, humiliated, degraded and raped. Then dumped in the woods hours from home. 

She thought of how she was constantly told as a child that she would never be good enough. Too fat, too opinionated, too needy, too annoying, too fucking much. 

All those thoughts dissipated when Kabal was around. The overwhelming wave of emotion made a new wave of tears come. She was just as fucking lucky, the one thing she ever wanted was for those horrors to be silenced. Kabal kept rocking her, whispering praises and reassurances. "Shhh, princess. You're too perfect to cry."

Zia's sobs eventually faded to hiccups as he calmed her. Soon enough she was okay to take out of the shower and wrap in a towel. She was so weak from her episode that he carried her upstairs back to their bed. Kabal took the extra time to rub aloe into her raw skin before collecting her back into his arms.

Her voice was so weak when she spoke. "Kabal."

His arms were like a safety net around her and his voice like a blanket of comfort. Yeah, baby?"

"You have wings to me, too."


	7. Chapter 7

  
  
  


If it were up to him, Kabal would have pissed in Kano's gravy, but it wasn't. After he put the leftovers in the main dining hall of the Black Dragon Headquarters, he carried up the plate Zia had assembled for Kano up to Kano's office. He took a deep breath before pressing the buzzer to the office. 

This was going to be rough. 

The door buzzed back to indicate that it was unlocked and Kabal entered. It took everything in him to swallow his disgust at the sight of Kano's smirk. 

"Such a good woman you've got there, Kabal." Kano started, greedily taking the plate from Kabal. "Have a seat, we've got business to discuss."

Kabal obeyed, poorly hiding his grimace as he watched Kano eat the food that Zia poured so much love into… love he didn't deserve. 

"A client wants us to rob a place blind." Kano blurted through a mouthful of food.

_ Nothing new.  _

"Don't roll your fuckin' eyes at me, Kabal." He spat, flicking his knife in Kabal's direction. "This one is different. We are all invited to be guests at a grand ball. The more guests, the more influence the host can sway. We are hired to rob the place blind by one disgruntled guest. So we gotta get all dressed up and dance the night away to keep the guests and the owner distracted while the boys do the heavy work."

_ Seems too easy. _

"Bring your woman."

_ There it is.  _ "Absolutely not, Kano."

Kano's good eye flickered red before he set down his cutlery, staring flames into Kabal's eyes. "You think you have balls now that you have a woman, boy. I fucking made you. The Black Dragon  _ owns  _ you. If it weren't for me you'd still be just a poor boy with nothing but one set of clothes to wear."

The fact that Kano was correct burned inside Kabal. It left him with a filthy feeling that he just couldn't shake. 

"So bring your fuckin woman, Kabal. I need her on my arm while you work." Kano finished by snapping a turkey bone in between his teeth. 

In that moment he wished so dearly that Kano would choke, slow and labored, so that he could watch the life leave him in a fit of suffering. 

Poor boys learn quickly that wishes don't ever come true, though.

So Kabal swallowed his rage and walked the fuck away. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


As the searing need to hurt someone reached a head in Kabal's core, a heavy drawl broke the white light of rage. 

Erron was hidden in the shadows and under the brim of his hat like a typical cowboy. "Don't worry, kid. I'll keep an eye on her. Kano likes to keep me in the public eye 'cause the ladies can't keep their hands off me, so I can watch her. "

Kabal couldn't help the anger inside of him, it was his job to protect Zia, not Erron's. "Ah, the cowboy stripper and protector, here to save the day again."

Instant regret washed over him as Erron hockey checked him up against the wall, his powerful forearm closing off his air supply. "Say thank you, boy." Erron hissed. "I've saved your hide more times than you'd like to admit." 

"E-Erron." Kabal pleaded, knowing he was right. 

The cowboy released him and ruffled his hair with a slap to the back of the head. "You have a temper like the stallion I learned to ride on. I ended up having to put a bullet in him because the animal was too damn stubborn. Bastard didn't listen to my lead and bucked me, ran straight into a barbed wire fence and got cut all to hell."

With a deep sigh, Kabal ran his fingers through his hair, slicking it back. "I'm sorry."

A deep chuckle rumbled through the empty hall as Erron meandered to the bar, pouring them both a whiskey. "I get it, I've been in love before."

Kabal scoffed as he took a seat at the bar. "You're capable of it?"

Erron stared into the deep amber liquid in his glass, mulling over that question for a moment before downing the whole drink and pouring another. "I  _ was _ , Kabal."

The look of loss on the merc's face made Kabal's stomach wrench. "Tell me about her?"

After another shot, Erron laughed again. "You actually remind me of her."

Kabal adjusted his hair again. "It's a burden being this pretty."

Erron gave him another playful slap behind the head. "We raised hell and I loved her. But when she needed me to protect her, I didn't and she was hanged for it."

Kabal's blood ran cold. "Erron…"

"I watched the light go out of that woman's eyes. I saw the fear and horror in her soul as she swung. Her eyes was only on me, boy! I failed her, and I'll be damned if I fail you. So, be grateful God dammit!"

In those moments, Kabal pictured himself in Erron's position, watching Zia hang on the gallows. It was a thought he never wanted to have again. He took the shot Erron had poured for him and clinked the glass against the cowboy's before taking it. "Thanks, partner."

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


Zia awoke to her neck being bent at an uncomfortable angle. She had passed out on the couch and Kabal was still sat Indian style in front of the tv like a 5 year old. 

She checked her phone, it was pushing 6 AM and that man was still absolutely sucked into Minecraft. "Kabal." She groaned, sleep still lacing her voice. 

No response.

She slithered off the couch and wrapped herself around him. "Baby." She murmured in his ear, still half asleep. "Come to bed."

"Babe, look at all my dogs!" Kabal exclaimed, seemingly not hearing the need for sleep in her voice. 

Zia cracked open an eye to look at the 30ish dogs on the screen. She couldn't help but giggle, knowing Kabal went looking for a couple but saw another one on the return journey and just had to give him a home too, which turned into a huge pack of dogs. 

In truth, Kabal was not looking forward to the ball tomorrow and wanted to get lost in his game for a while but he knew she was right.

Time for bed. 

He gathered her in his arms and carried her off to the bedroom, she was already back asleep before her head hit the pillow.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kabal woke to an empty bed but Zia softly singing  _ Amazing Grace  _ while getting ready for the event made him feel like he was wrapped in angel's wings. She was sat in front of a full length mirror in their closet applying her makeup when he stood up. "Brush your teeth extra well, mister." She teased. "You went to bed without brushing them so you better make sure they're clean."

"If you're doing spiritual songs this morning, can you do  _ Hallelujah _ next?" He asked as he put toothpaste on his toothbrush and she obliged. Dear Lord, her voice was so ethereal. 

When his teeth were finished he returned to their walk in closet, gathering Zia in his arms and sitting in front of the mirror. She pressed her forehead against his temple as she sang. "Well, maybe there's a God above but all I've ever learned from love, was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya."

Kabal couldn't take it anymore. He needed to claim her in a kiss. His kiss was desperate, like he was going to swallow her entire soul. Zia let him lay his claim before breathlessly breaking away. "Kabal, what's going on with you?"

"Zia, can we just not talk about it right now? I just  _ need  _ you for a little bit." Kabal said almost ashamed, but he didn't even need to say anything more before she had nodded and straddled his lap, letting her nightgown slip off her shoulders so he could see her breasts. 

He greedily latched onto a nipple as he slid down his sweatpants to reveal his length. With one fluid motion, he lifted her hips and hilted himself inside her. She dug her nails into his shoulder as she adjusted to the sudden intrusion. His voice broke through her gasps. "I love you, Lucrezia."

He didn't give her time to respond as he started to pump all of his guilt and shame into her. His gasps grew desperate for salvation and redemption. As his thrusts deepened and held more power, he said again. "I love you, Lucrezia."

She could tell by the way that he was fucking her, she needed to let him get it all out and chose to remain silent, cradling his head over her heart as he thrust. His trembling fingers dug into her tender flesh, desperate to be deeper, desperate to be better, desperate to be forgiven.

The cries building up to his release were almost shameful, like a little boy who had broken a vase. The way he held her body in an iron grip against his as his seed flowed towards her womb was like it would be the last time he ever hold her, whimpering one final time. "I love you, Lucrezia." 


	8. Chapter 8

"Now remember, don't be alone with Kano,  _ ever _ and always make sure you have eyes on Erron."

"Kabal, enough! I know! Stop panicking, this isn't anything I can't handle, anything  _ we  _ can't handle."

He sighed and released her shoulders from his grip. He knew she was right but he couldn't help but shake the bad feeling that loomed over him. "I know I've been on edge these past few days but I just  _ know _ Kano is up to something, so please stick to me or Erron and keep a sharp eye out."

Zia gently straightened out his bow tie and hooked her elbow into his. "You ever consider that I'm equally concerned about you?" She murmured through a fake smile as they entered the ballroom. 

Kabal knew he had a heavy selfish streak to him and it weighed even heavier when he was trying to express care. He was so preoccupied with his own stresses and feelings that he didn't even consider Zia's. 

As they strode through the entryway, and past the throng of guests, a photographer stopped them, stating that he was taking pictures of all the couples. Kabal pulled Zia close and whispered a tender "I love you, my angel." Before pressing a kiss to her temple for the photo. The kiss and tender words pulled a huge smile from Zia for their photo.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


They didn't get long to enjoy the festivities before Kano put Kabal to work. Kabal was not sent off willingly but Zia reassured him that she was in a heavily populated place and that Erron Black wasn't too far if she needed help.

The party was in full bloom as Zia took her time trying all the different foods they had to offer. She had no fear inside of her, but she felt Kabal's and she held it in the back of her mind. She took her time tasting the different bite size servings of food they offered, being sure to pay extra attention to the ones she liked so that she could save the mental recipe for later.

A rush of giggles drifted in the air to her left as she was taking a bite of bruschetta, turning to face the source, she saw Erron Black with a gaggle of women around him. He looked like a cat that caught the canary with so much attention around him. "All right, ladies." Erron drawled with the most gentlemanly grin. "I must take my leave for now."

He received a sad huff from the gaggle and some of the women shot Zia some filthy looks as they jealously walked away. The mask of charm slipped off his face as the gaggle sulked away from him and transformed back into the Erron she knew. "My, my, darlin' I'm famished!"

Her lip curled into a grin as she handed him her plate of favorites. "Kano sent you to charm these poor women. They don't stand a chance."

"Still got my edge." He grinned wolfishly as he took a bite of some caprese style duck breast.

Zia huffed in response as she sipped a lemon beverage to cleanse her palate. "You never even came close to losing it, Erron."

At times the gunslinger would bet his last piece of gold that she was clairvoyant. She seemed to be able to see through anything and everyone. Erron stole a sip of her beverage and offered her his gloved hand. "Come on, darlin', dance with me? The waltz is one of my favorites."

The question wasn't really a question because Erron swooped her onto the dancefloor faster than she could blink. The cowboy held her so tight against his solid wall of muscle as he spun her through the steps. Zia never danced a day in her life but Erron guided her through the moves and she felt as if she had known the dance her entire life. 

The world ceased to exist around them, the cowboy's charm was just as intoxicating as her speed demon's and Zia was genuinely having fun but as soon as it started, it screeched to a halt. 

"Mrs. Black!" The servant's voice broke the trance they were both in. "Mrs. Black!"

Erron shot Zia a quizzical look at the name. "Kabal uses your last name as ours for his little attempt at an alias." She replied with an eye roll as she turned to face the man behind her.

"Mrs. Black, your husband has need of you upstairs! Please allow me to escort you." The servant seemed very urgent and was already gently nudging Zia in the right direction. 

The alias was silly enough but  _ husband?  _ Kabal wasn't subtle at all, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

  
  


~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Your husband has left you this bag. He wishes you to keep it on your person for the duration of the evening." 

It was incredibly odd that the servant had dragged her all the way upstairs to the lounge rooms for this but she nodded her agreement just to get the little man to leave. 

The bag was about the size of a laptop, certainly too big to hide on her person and knowing the dubious line of work he was doing, keeping it out in the open wasn't an option.

With no other options, Zia chose to open the bag. She set it down on one of the lounge couches and took a glance at the small boxes inside, she could tell by the shape that they were jewelry boxes. There was numerous necklaces and bracelets containing precious gemstones. 

Surely Kabal could handle his own thieving, were these meant for her?

A small, ring shaped box was nestled in the corner of the bag caught her eye and inside was a diamond ring. A gargantuan diamond ring. The stone was about as big as her eyeball with large diamonds encrusting the rose gold band. 

Kabal wouldn't propose like this.

That didn't stop her from slipping the giant ring on her finger, it was just too rare of a ring to not try on just for the experience alone. 

By the Elder God's, it just fit so perfectly. 

_ This isn't right. _

"Fucking thief." A large man with a pencil moustache growled from the doorway. "I had got word that there was a rat upstairs taking my things!"

Zia was like a deer in the headlights. She had no idea what to do or say as she turned to face the man. "My boyfriend." She squeaked, attempting to explain herself. 

"Your boyfriend?" He mocked as he took looming steps forward until he towered over her. "Your boyfriend isn't here to protect you, thief! Do you have any idea how much that ring is worth that's on your finger?"

The man was in Zia's face now and she was trembling. "Kabal." Was all she managed to squeak out. 

"Kabal?" He mocked with a sinister laugh as he pushed her back on the couch causing her to land with a stomach churning thud onto her back. "Do you have any idea what I do to thieves?" He hissed, drawing out a knife and pressing it against her sternum.

The sound of her heart thudding in her chest was deafening but Zia refused to go down without a fight. She brought up her knee sharply into the man's groin, causing him to double over with a howl. Her trembling, but loyal fingers quickly zipped up the bag and she bolted for the door.

The servant that had brought her to the room led her on so many twists and turns that she had no idea how to run to Erron and she had no idea where Kabal was, so she just ran in the opposite direction of her attacker.

The palace that she was in was beyond massive and she had no idea where she was running to. She took so many twists and turns before she needed to stop to catch her breath. Zia desperately needed to get her bearings, so she entered a room to hide in and it luckily had a window. 

Zia scanned the room and deduced that it was some sort of dressing room. There was racks upon racks of clothing and multiple vanities in the dimly lit room. As she opened the window, she noticed just how high up she was. She was approximately 5 stories above the ground, so jumping wasn't an option.

Then her blood ran cold. 

Cold fingers gripped the strap of the bag she was carrying messanger style around her shoulder and twisted it to hold her in a chokehold out of the window. 

She would never forget that sinister laugh as the man choked her and dangled her 5 stories above the ground. His choke on her was so tight that she couldn't scream or even make a sound. Her world was flickering around her but she was able to pick up the faint voice of her speed demon somewhere out in the distance. "Where the fuck is Lucrezia, Erron?!"

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zia came back to consciousness to the sound of a wet gurgling. She was cradled in a familiar wall of muscle and the smell of his cologne brought her fully back. The sight of her attacker slowly dying at her feet made her feel a bit green. "Wha-"

"You were set up, babygirl." Kabal interrupted, seemingly reading her mind. 

A bitter taste filled her mouth as she realized how foolish she had been. She sat up and glanced at the ring on her finger. "I knew this wasn't meant for me."

His lip curled into that twisted half smile of his as he pressed a kiss to her temple. "I had a better proposal in mind."

"Kabal be serious." Zia wasn't ready to be amused by the situation just yet but his tone said he was being truthful.

He opened his mouth to speak but a whirlwind of sand started to swirl at his feet. In an instant Kabal stood and held Zia tightly to his chest with one hand, hook sword in another, ready for whatever was about to happen. 

The sand stung their skin as it began to engulf them. They could no longer see but Zia managed to cry out. "Yes, Kabal. The answer is yes!"

~~~~~~~~

As quickly as it came, it left and the two were left clutching each other in what seemed to be the Black Dragon hideout, just a little more updated. A lackey nonchalantly walked past them going over a checklist on a clipboard when Kabal slapped it out of his hand. "You! Where are we."

"The Black Dragon Headquarters." The lackey spat out. "And who the fuck are you?!"

Kabal stood up to the much smaller guy and stared him down with fire in his eyes. "Kabal, I'm Kano's right hand man."

The man just rolled his eyes and spit before walking away. "Yeah, right. That freak has been dead longer than I've been alive."

Zia looked to Kabal who was in just as much disbelief as she was. "What?!"

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Spidey💜

Heavy boots thudded against the floor as he approached, his respirator hissing as he exhaled. He had no idea what he would say but he knew he needed to do this.

Revenant Kabal didn't even get the chance to knock on the door before Lucrezia opened it. "There you are! I've been waiting for your heavy footed ass-" 

Her blood ran cold. 

That was not her Kabal, it was some mutated thing at her doorstep, if not for the hook swords and the way he carried himself she would have slammed the door.

"Zia." Revenant Kabal croaked, not knowing what to say, his heart feeling like it might burst. 

What got him the most was that despite being surprised that the Kabal on her doorstep wasn't her Kabal, Zia didn't seem disgusted by him. "Come in." She ordered softly. "And take that mask off." Her Kabal gave her the run down of Kano's version of events and she somewhat knew what she was dealing with. 

He didn't want to fuck this up, so he obeyed. He took a seat on the couch and as he reached for his respirator the door swung open again. In walked her Kabal, just as bright and fleshy as he always was, the look of horror written across his face as he saw his future sitting in front of him. 

Zia caught the look of shame in Revenant Kabal's eyes as they both took in the sight of his mangled face. In an effort to make him more comfortable, Zia sat next to him on the couch and nodded to her Kabal to take a seat across from them. Taking his cold hand in hers, she said. "Tell us our future, Kabal."

Revenant Kabal swallowed thickly as he met her eyes, his hand took hers and squeezed. "You have no idea how good it is to finally see you again." He choked out, taking a deep breath. 

Everyone in the room felt the Revenant's enormous pain, but Lucrezia's tender light started to show through. "Start from the beginning, punk."

A sigh of relief drifted from the Revenant as he started to speak. "Well, I'm sure you know how we met and fell in love. Judging by the fact there's just that engagement ring on your finger, I assume we aren't married yet, so I'll start there. We actually tried for a baby after a few years together and you ended up pregnant with twins." Revenant Kabal didn't realize it, but he was grinning from ear to ear as he recollected the blissful memories of the past. "With two kids on the way, I decided to go straight and became a cop. The gig worked out great for us, I couldn't wait to be a dad and my God, Lucrezia. You were fucking gorgeous pregnant."

The heavy feeling of impending doom clouded the room and the look of terrified anticipation in Zia's eyes broke Revenant Kabal's heart all over again. "You died, Zia and our unborn babies. I never found out why until many years later, after I was turned into this monstrosity." Hot rage bubbled in his voice but her Kabal burned hotter.

" _ How."  _ He hissed, fists clenched on his thighs. "Was it that skank, Sonya? I know she burns me… er- us."

"No." Revenant Kabal said, a bewildered look to his eye. "It was Kano."

"Bullshit." Her Kabal snapped. "Bullshit!"

"Kabal!" Lucrezia interrupted. "Let him finish!"

"He poisoned you, Zia. You started bleeding…  _ everywhere _ . It was so violent and there was nothing I could do to stop it!" The Revenant cried, devastation seeping into his words. "You started sobbing about how you didn't want to die, how you didn't want to break my heart by leaving, how you didn't want to lose our kids! I didn't have a fucking clue how to help you and-" He stopped and ran his grey fingers through his hair, scrubbing the stinging tears away from his face as his voice cracked. "I'm so fucking sorry, baby."

Silent tears streamed down Zia's face. The horror that she had hurt the man she had loved so deeply and to see what had happened to him was weighing too much on her heart. There were no words she could ever say to take his horrible pain away, so she opted to crawl into his lap and hold her burned man.

So many years of unending torture had made Kabal hard and cold but her embrace seemed to melt all that away. He never in a million years thought that he would ever be able to hold his woman again. Only thinking he was doomed to serve out his punishment for his misdeeds for all eternity. 

As a Revenant, Kabal felt cold to the touch. His skin was angry and puckered, no doubt punishing him every day for all the wrongs he had committed in life.

"Why would Kano do this?" Her Kabal roared, a blistering rage not subsiding inside him. 

"Because Zia pulled us away from The Black Dragon." Revenant Kabal responded. "Kano tried to split us up early on by paying those thugs to abduct her and to have her attacked over that ring at the ball we went to. He would have sabotaged Erron in the same way if Erron wasn't in so thick with the Kahn, although he did try. No one leaves The Black Dragon."

Her Kabal stood in an angry huff, Kano had just eaten a bullet that day so it wasn't like he could even beat his ass himself. "I need to go for a walk."

"Don't make any decisions without me, Kabal." Zia warned, knowing how impulsive her man is. 

He grunted his approval as he stomped out the door. 

Turning her focus to the Revenant infront of her, Zia cradled his face in her hands but his voice spoke first. "You have no idea how good it feels to touch you again, baby. When I buried you, I buried most of myself too."

Curiosity had gotten the better of her. "Tell me how we got married?"

The Revenant's laugh came out like a gentle puff of air. "How did I know you'd be curious about that?"

Zia giggled with him. "Tell me, punk!"

"It was actually when we decided to actually try for a baby." He began, pressing his forehead against hers. "We ran away to the mountains and eloped. It was just us and a priest. Erron was our witness and was the one who actually introduced us to the place. You ended up pregnant on our wedding night."

The way he spoke so fondly of her as he recalled the memories felt so heart wrenching to Zia. She could really tell that Kabal loved her, even after all he had been through, that love never wavered. The only thing she could think to do to give him the smallest feeling of comfort was to kiss him. She leaned forward and connected their lips without warning, feeling her Revenant go rigid in surprise before relaxing. She felt his whole body light afire when he fully surrendered to the kiss. A kiss he thought would never feel again. 

Her Revenant held her hips in an iron like grip as his lips hurried to drink down her entire soul, greedy for something he had lost forever. Zia followed his lead, giving him all of her. His shaky voice bringing her back to reality. "I have to go back to Kronika."

Her voice lacked judgement as she spoke. "Why?"

Revenant Kabal gave her hips a gentle squeeze. "Because I never want to lose this again, Lucrezia. Kronika promised me we would have a happy life and I'd never be burned.

Before she could speak, her Kabal entered back into the room, clearly still frantic from all the news that he had learned. "Tell us what you would do to ensure  _ this _ never happens." He barked, desperate for a solution. 

Removing herself from the Revenant's lap, Zia took a seat next to him, eager to hear his words. 

"Honestly." Revenant Kabal began, his tone indicating Kabal wouldn't like what he was about to say. "Johnny Cage offered us a job in one of his movies and it probably would have led to a swanky movie career."

"What?!" Her Kabal roared. "You mean I have to put up with being called 'Kabalsac' for the rest of my life?!"

Hot emotion and panic made him blind to the ignorant thing he had just said but a heavy glare from Zia had opened his eyes. Dealing with Johnny Cage's mouth for the rest of his days was much better than what sat on the couch in front of him. 

Pulling out his wallet, Revenant Kabal held out the picture from the ball they had attended. Both sporting their best outfits and biggest smiles. "Living that every day doesn't sound so bad."

It melted Zia's heart to see that he had held onto that for all this time, it was all he had left.

Revenant Kabal stood and placed his respirator back on. "I'm going to make sure Kronika keeps her promise."

  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm strongly considering writing a post burn fic for Kabal and Zia's timeline. In the meantime enjoy some Revenant feelies.

The sound of padding bare feet behind him made him stop. Zia was chasing after the Revenant with sad eyes. "Please don't go." She panted. 

His gut told him to protest but her tender hand gripping his made it no contest. As they walked back to her little studio style Black Dragon safehouse, he couldn't help but ask. "Where is… uh-?"

"With Kano dead, Kabal and Erron need to get the Black Dragon under control. He will be gone all night and I still have so many questions." She replied gently, trying to ease the awkwardness out of him. 

How could he say no?

As they entered the safehouse, Kabal took in its surroundings. He was essentially stuck in the deepest pit of hell for longer than he could remember now and a normal home seemed so alien to him. It also reminded him of simple luxuries he had lost over time.

Zia took a box of matches from the nightstand to light some candles as she asked. "Stay with me tonight?"

When could he ever tell her no?

Living with demons and other abominations had left him feeling funky and he was still tense and awkward. "Do you mind if I shower?"

The question was so unexpected to Zia because even though the Kabal in front of her was different than what she knew, he was still her Kabal. "Of course, go ahead."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


A hot shower was one of those luxuries he dearly missed and for once he felt like he could wash off the grime of his fate. His mind had started to drift into the blissful abyss when Zia opened the bathroom door and placed down some clean underwear for him. 

Although the shower curtain concealed him, Zia couldn't help but steal a glance in his direction while she announced that she put down some clean briefs for him. All she wanted to do was climb into the shower with him and hold him but she took her leave.

When he felt scrubbed clean enough, he stepped out of the shower, savoring the soft touch of the towel against his mottled flesh. With his face dried, he noticed that Zia took his clothes and only left him with the clean briefs. He assumed she took his clothes to wash them, just as she always did.

Steam rolled after him when he emerged with a towel slung around his neck, in his clean boxers. He was greeted by the sight of Zia sitting on the bed in nothing but his fleshy counterpart's tank top. She was typing on her cell phone when she looked up at him with a smile. "Feel better? I know you like to wash the day off you before you go to bed."

It was uncomfortable for him to be so exposed in front of her but he nodded in between toweling his hair. 

She patted the empty space next to her for him to join, eager with questions. "What happened to Pebble?"

He cautiously obeyed with a curt chuckle. "You would be curious about that goldfish… We had actually got pretty close with the Cages. Cassie was little when I lost you and I thought that he would be a good pet for her. Luckily Sonya kept good care of him until she was old enough, from what I know he lives with Cassie in Beverly Hills."

Zia finally took the time to stare into his Revenant eyes. She could tell by the way that the red glow flickered that he wanted to avoid the eye contact but she gently cupped his face. "Lucrezia…" He protested. The gentle glow of hellfire pulsed rapidly under his burned flesh. 

She had so many questions about his suffering but the sadness in his face seemed to answer them. 

As a Revenant, Kabal didn't dream and how he wished he could dream. He wished so badly so that she could visit him in his dreams. To hear her giggle, to see how the sun made her eyes sparkle, to taste her desire for him. But now, he had the chance to experience those things he had missed all these torturous years.

Lucrezia realized that she needed to put her selfish intentions aside and she needed to care for her man. Like a child, she crawled into his lap and held him close to her heart. She felt a silent sob release from him before he completely relaxed and enveloped her in an iron grip. "You are the only thing that keeps me alive, Lucrezia. The thought of having the life we had once again drives me every day to work on getting that back."

"Easy." She murmured while she threaded her fingers through his hair. "I've got you, baby."

The words didn't stop him from crumbling. "I was so afraid I'd never hold you again…" The harsh reality that their immortal souls were destined for different destinations loomed a little too close for comfort some days.

She wanted to promise him everything. That she would give him gorgeous children, that he wouldn't be burned, that they would get their happily ever after, but the truth was that she couldn't. So she decided that she would give him everything she could in their night together. 

Their embrace melted into a gentle haze after some time. Kabal's fingers were lightly brushing over the curves of her body when the washer dinged to signal it had completed it's cycle, breaking the spell they were under. Zia shifted to get up to switch the laundry, but Kabal's grip held firm. "Stay here with me, baby… please." 

Kabal's voice was small, almost afraid to ask but she knew he didn't want to experience the feeling of losing her touch any time soon. Turning her full attention back to him, Zia interlaced her fingers with his. "I won't leave."

In the same small voice, Kabal asked. "May I-"

"Yes." She interrupted, matter of factly. " Whatever you want, the answer is yes."

The shroud of fear and apprehension cleared around him as he pulled Zia back into his embrace. "I've missed how you taste more than you will ever know." He murmured gently as he cradled the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss. Their skin connected in a searing wave of bliss that made the world disappear around the both of them.

Zia wanted to tell him how handsome he was to her, despite the puckered flesh, dead eyes and Nether glow, but she decided to keep silent and follow his lead. Kabal's kisses were scorching with lost passion and slow, to feast upon her essence. 

Insecurity raised it's ugly head again when Kabal asked in a small voice. "You're still my babygirl?"

She now knew this was her time to confess her feelings. "I'll always be your babygirl." Zia whispered, almost like a prayer against the tender skin of his earlobe. She took her sweet time peppering kisses down his jugular and back up again. "You'll always be my handsome superhero, my knight in shining armor, my savior-"

His body went rigid as soon as 'handsome' had passed her lips. He was a man that literally scared the soul out of people's bodies when he took his mask off but Zia's unconditional loving words seemed to fight off those insecurities. What he needed right now was skin on skin contact. His scarred fingers dipped under the hem of her tank top and slid it upwards in a gentle motion, savoring the sight as it revealed more and more of her. 

"My god." He said breathlessly as he drank in the sight of her fully naked body sitting in his lap. All those years of torture seemed to be worth it just to lay eyes on her again. "Lucrezia you're an angel." He whispered, ghosting his fingers up the curve of her waist to her belly, stopping before her breasts. "My angel."

She loved every minute of his touches. They were like he was exploring her for the first time all over again except at a much slower pace. He was worshipping her this time and in an odd way, her letting him do whatever he wanted was the best way she could ever pleasure him. 

The room was dead silent except for the pounding of their hearts and ragged breaths. Kabal was paused over Zia's belly, his palm flat against the soft skin. The last time his hand was here she was almost finished carrying their twins to term. Her belly had always had a squishy curve to it and it was the only thing that filled his palm now. 

Zia had caught his mind wandering and took his hand, raising it to her face to plant a tender kiss to his palm. "I love you."

God's, how he loved her. 

His fingers trailed over her collarbone, dropping to her breast. His breathing shuddered as the squishy flesh overfilled his palm and the contact made Zia let go of an almost silent whine. 

She even tasted just as he remembered as his lips captured a pebbled nipple. "Mmf." She whined, bucking into his touch. His mouth was searing hot on her tender flesh and it made Zia impatient. But Kabal had longed for this for too long and she wasn't about to take his moments to savor it away from him with her own impatience. 

Kabal's throbbing passion was now flush against her belly and until it started leaking essence he hadn't even noticed that it had left the confines of the briefs. Embarrassment rushed over him. He had no idea if Lucrezia wanted to go that far and-

As if she had read his mind, Zia wrapped her tender fingers around the shaft and pumped more viscous liquid from it. "Ohhhh." Kabal shuddered, biting back the urge to buck into her touch. 

"Do you like it, baby?" Zia whispered as she trailed open mouthed kisses down his jaw, drawing heavy breaths from her Revenant. 

"F-fuuuck yesss." He gasped as she nipped at his jugular. His mind swam as he became completely boneless to her touch, his back slumping against the headboard, giving her full power. His mind raced from wanting to watch her swallow his entire cock to wanting to bend her over the bed and devour her from behind to just having her sit on it then and there...

Her whispers were ethereal under the fog of his desire. "Tell me what you want. I'll give you anything you want."

But Kabal couldn't form words, so instead he opted for action. In one fell swoop, Kabal picked Zia up and laid her on her back under him and shed his briefs. Her thighs instinctively parted and gripped his hips. 

At one point or another in their night together, they both realized that their time was short and some things were just better left unsaid and undone. Kabal wanted nothing more than to devour every drop of Zia's essence and to taste her orgasms for hours, but they didn't have hours.

Instead he opted for what he wanted the very most, to be one with her again. Kabal gripped his throbbing member gently and began to lazily rub it up against her slit, coaxing it open, coating his crown in her slick. His gaze was fixated on the sight of her folds parting for him and Zia decided to spread herself with her fingers so he could get the full view. 

Kabal sucked in a breath at the sight and feel of her wet heat as he circled her entrance. God's how they both wanted to taste each other's sex but the sun would soon rise.

"Yes." She breathed. "Claim me again, Kabal… please. I need to know that you're still mine."

Those words almost made him fall apart then and there as he sank into her, joining them as one. "Lucrezia, you have no idea how worth the wait this is." He ground out as he began to move.

It was amazing how such a simple position can hold so much power and Zia was desperate to cling to it. Her nails were dug deep into Kabal's shoulders to keep his mouth on hers while her hips snapped into his. There was no time to open her up first and her grip on his cock was deadly and they both loved every second of it.

Everything about her was perfect to the Revenant and he became intoxicated on it. From her moans as he stroked her sweet spot, to the squishy sounds her pussy made as he thrusted into it. It was all just a heady blurr. 

"Kabal." Lucrezia whimpered.

"Yes, babygirl?"

She knew that Kabal was holding back still and wanted to break that final barrier so that he could go back to the Netherrealm fully satisfied. "It's okay, baby. I won't break."

"But I might." He murmured against her throat, not wanting the moment to end.

It all made sense. He made love to her like a tender high schooler losing their virginity because when the sun rose it would be time to go home.

"Shhhh." She cooed carding her fingers through his wild hair and cradling his head to her lips, whimpering each time he thrust into her. 

He eagerly swallowed each whimper he pulled from her, their bodies never losing contact. Kabal always keeping them both just on the edge. 

Zia began to plead softly for her release. The coil in her belly was wound too tight and she felt as if she may explode. His thumb obeyed and found her clit, stroking it back and forth with the rhythm of his thrusts. "Uh, fuck, Kabal. It's so good!" She cried through trembling thighs.

She could feel his proud smirk against her lips that he could still make her become undone after being trapped in the Netherrealm for so long. Her cries of his name were so perfect as she came on his cock. Her contractions milking his own orgasm from him. In turn, he cried her name and some praises as he released, her orgasm milking his from his loins.

They stayed there for a few moments while Kabal softened inside of her. He spent those moments peppering kisses from her chest up and whispering words of gratitude and appreciation.

When he was finished, he gathered Zia in his arms and rolled onto his back, holding her to his chest. She could feel his heart gently murmuring inside his chest, very satisfied.

"My timeline is so fucked up, but this has made it worth it… all of it, Lucrezia." He whispered gently against her hair while he stroked lazy circles on her back.

Since the night started, Zia had debated on saying what was on her mind to Kabal but seeing the love of her life so broken and tortured made her build the courage to say it. "I'm going to save you, Kabal. I'll fix our timeline… I-" She broke off into hiccuping sobs.

"Shhhh." He cooed, swiping away her tears with his thumb. "If it's not one thing, it will be another and I don't want a timeline without you in it."

"But I want to give you the happily ever after!" She cried, barely able to form words. "I want to give you beautiful kids and a happy home where you're never burn-"

"Stop, baby." He whispered gently. "You are enough. You will always be enough. That will  _ never _ change." His words were so firm and so true but had a tenderness to them that made Zia break down all over again. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


When the sun rose, Zia kissed her Revenant one final time and they whispered their 'I love you's'. Her parting gift for him to hold dear in the Netherrealm was the very first necklace he ever bought her; a golden rose with an opal inlay. The Revenant tucked it close to his heart and began his journey back to where his soul was damned.

As his footsteps faded, Zia sat down on the bed and began to cry again. The whole ordeal was overwhelming and heartbreaking but she didn't have much time to dwell on it because her smooth skinned lover had just entered the door. 

Was it really cheating if she spent the night with her own boyfriend? Well a version of him. 

None of that mattered when Kabal came into the room to find his princess crying on the bed. He saw his Revenant counterpart leave the room and knew he had spent the night. Parts of him wanted to know everything but all that mattered in that moment was that he held his life partner as she cried.

As soon as his steely arms enveloped her, the pads of Zia's fingers skated over his smooth flesh, affirming that he was indeed okay. 

And then she sobbed.

She sobbed for all of his pain and suffering, for their lost children, for their lost…  _ everything _ .


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS GONNA HAVE THIS BE THE WHOLESOME AND ADORABLE ENDING BUT THEN I GOT HORNY SO WE GOTTA SETTLE FOR ALL THREE

The flashing lights of the paparazzi on the red carpet was a blinding experience that Zia has slowly grown accustomed to. Tonight was the big premier of The Hourglass, starring Johnny Cage and Kabal Black. Kabal caught a few punches from Erron for using his name as his stage name but in the end it was worth it to see that both Kabal and Lucrezia took it when they got married. A fresh start needed a fresh name and Erron was happy to let Zia have his name as long as it made her happy… Kabal not so much.

Tonight their story would be told but first they had to wait for Johnny to step out of the spotlight. He was blowing kisses to the fans as he walked the red carpet with an unamused Sonya in tow. Zia encouraged Kabal to follow and she hung back with Sonya to support her friend.

"You would think with age he would become more humble." Sonya groused, looking uncomfortable in her ball gown.

"They're both sluts for attention." Zia giggled as she waved to the cameras. "Want to slip out the back and see how long it takes them to notice?"

Believe it or not, Sonya wasn't always dry and serious. She jumped at any opportunity to fuck with Johnny. She tossed Zia a wink and took her hand, leading her out the back entrance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few glasses of wine later, the two ladies were settled on Sonya's couch, giggling like school girls as Cassie came in the door. "Hi punkin." Sonya greeted.

Cassie threw an eye at the empty wine bottle on the counter and greeted the ladies back with a smirk. "Please tell me you saved some for me?"

"Yaaaaaaaas." Zia giggled patting the couch next to her, inviting Cassie to join.

Once the ladies had their first glass consumed and refilled again, Zia piped up with a question for Sonya. "How do you deal with the fangirls? Sometimes I just get so jealous!"

Sonya clicked her teeth and raised up a hand in confession. "Honestly, I still do sometimes but Johnny always reminds me at the end that he's loyal."

"Those insecure little girl feelings never go away, do they?" Cassie chimed in, feeling a bit afraid of the future with men after hearing that.

Zia brushed the bangs from Cassie's eyes. "They do. Kabal pulled me up from nothing, I'm just a spoiled brat now and I gotta bitch to your mom."

Cassie and Sonya both started to giggle at her tease and then Zia started to giggle because they were giggling… and then the wine made them keep giggling...

They didn't even hear the gentlemen enter the house, staring at their giggling gaggle of girls very obviously wine drunk on the couch. 

"Oh God." Johnny breathed. "Not again."

Kabal nudged Johnny with his elbow. "Sonya doesn't get in the mood when she's wine drunk?"

"No." Johnny cursed with a roll of his eyes. "She gets moody! And that's just plain weird for Sonya. She turns into this emotionally oppressed kitten and it's really… weird."

Kabal snorted at how dramatic Johnny could be. "Just make love to her, man. All women are just little girls that need to be told they're loved and that there's nothing wrong with them, even General Blade."

Johnny knew he was right and as he approached the couch, he planted a kiss on both Sonya and Cassie's foreheads. "How's my girls?" 

The smell of wine on the ladies was pretty strong when Kabal took his turn to greet and kiss Zia. "Let me take you home, baby. Johnny has some plans for General Blade."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The car ride was short. Kabal described how he was happy with the movie over all and that he was happy that this was the life he chose the hourglass to give him. He was even more happy to make a movie out of the event. That hourglass could have made him a god. It could have put him as the head of The Black Dragon or in a mansion full of supermodels, but he chose to be a Hollywood hunk with the love of his life and annoyingly unusual good friend.

He was happy.

As he carried a sleeping, wine-drunk Lucrezia over his shoulder and into his home, a mysterious cowboy was on their couch munching on tortilla chips to greet them.

"By all means, Erron, let yourself in and eat our food." Kabal shot, sarcastically.

The cowboy snorted a laugh and shot back. "I already did, speedy."

With Zia tucked into bed, Kabal joined his friend on the couch, stealing a fistful of chips. "You want a beer?"

Erron shot Kabal a look that let him know that he didn't even need to ask. On his trip to the bar, Kabal shucked off his suit jacket and vest. He handed Erron the bottles to uncap as he loosened his bow tie and untucked his undershirt from his belt.

Handing Kabal the frosty bottle, Erron added. "Dunno if I'll ever get used to you takin' my name. I mean, Zia can have it 'cause she's a lady of taste… but you?"

Kabal almost choked on his first sip of beer at the cowboy's jab. "I told Zia that The Black Dragon was more of a gig than a brotherhood and then she mentioned you…"

"Well I'm sure glad you ain't forgot about me in all your fame." Erron quipped with a smirk, clinking his bottle against Kabal's.

Like a dog that hears the treat wrapper open, Zia was roused by the clinking of glasses. It startled Kabal by just how quickly she had padded over to the couch and plopped down between the two men. Her grabby hands for his beer battle were quickly swatted away. "Zia if you mix wine with beer, you'll be up all night puking… and when you puke, I puke."

They both heard Erron mumble "Sally" under his breath at Kabal's words, making Zia giggle as she protested. "Fine, I'll just share with Erron…." She smiled at how the cowboy always fanned her flames of bad decisions when he gave her a sip of his beer. "Hey!" She added. "Want to have a three way?"

Kabal was really choking on his beer now, coughing and sputtering as Erron bit his lip to keep from snorting again. "How 'bout it, Sally?"

A compromise was all Kabal had to offer after being caught so off guard. Pulling out his cell phone, he asked. "How 'bout pizza instead?"

Pizza and dick sounded heavenly to Zia. "If I don't get dick, I'm gonna scream."

"You will if you get dick, too." Erron added with a smirk.

It wasn't that Kabal didn't want to, it just caught him off guard. Kabal and Erron had shared Skarlet once, which was a chilling experience to say the least. Not because of Erron but because of Skarlet and because both the men were tripping on some potent Black Dragon Acid…

This would be different. This would be close adults having fun with one another and there would be no samovila under him controlling the blood in his cock.

Kabal nodded to the bedroom. "You two go start, I'm gonna order us food since you two fucking exhaust me and I'm gonna need it."

Zia released an excited squeal as the cowboy slung her over his shoulder and stomped off into the bedroom. He tossed her down on the bed with a hungry grin as he shucked his shirt off and landed on top of her. 

The cowboy locked his lips on hers in a passionate tangle, the taste of beer and tobacco heavy on his tongue. She mewled as his groin connected with hers, giving her delicious friction.

In her impatience, she stripped off the tank top that Kabal had put her to bed in, revealing to Erron her pebbled and needy breasts.

"Mmmmm, sugar. I've been waiting a while for this." The cowboy hummed, dragging his fingernails up her inner thighs until he felt her get goosebumps in-between their heady kisses. 

She could already feel a bulge poking at her apex and it made Zia needily paw at Erron's belt. She desperately wanted it wrapped around her throat...

The cowboy snatched her wrists and pinned them above her head. "Patience, sweetheart. I want to enjoy our time alone together" He growled in a taunting voice as he captured a nipple in his mouth, making Zia buck into his touch. As he released her wrists, he cooed. "Now lay back and be a good girl for me."

While his tongue and teeth worked on nipping her nipples, his rough hand skated over the wet spot in her panties. A pleased hum rumbled from his core at how excited she was for him and another one came out when he dipped his fingers below the waistband of her panties and she whined for him again. 

The whines kept coming as he slipped into her dripping folds, ghosting over her clit and making her squirm with each stroke of her tease. "Erron." She gasped.

He would be lying if he said the power of making his closest friend's wife beg for his cock didn't turn him on in the filthiest way. "What is it, babydoll? Use your words."

Zia's patience had run out. "Stop fucking teasing me you stubborn cowboy!"

Her frustrated cries were so delicious to the carnivorous cowboy. "Say please, like a good girl."

God damn him! "Fucking please! Please, Erron…"

The words were like whiskey on ice on a hot day to him. Erron Black wasted no time stripping off her panties and tossing them aside. He took a vice like grip under her knees and pinned them down to the bed, spreading her wide open for him. 

Erron had just started to devour Zia's pussy when Kabal had entered the room. The sight of his wife trembling in pleasure under the cowboy wasn't as shocking as he thought it would be. He had actually asked Zia about doing this with Erron a few times and the fact that she was loving the other man's touch was sort of a relief to him. 

"Keep her on edge for me, Black. Her throat feels like heaven when her mind is swimming." Kabal ordered as he slipped out of his tank top and suit pants. Johnny Cage had told him from the beginning to go commando in a suit and for once, he was grateful.

He pumped his fat cock a few times before lowering it to Zia's lips. Her head hung over the bed's edge as Erron kept her lower half pinned while he feasted so his cock could easily slip into the back of her throat.

Kabal took his time sliding to the back of Zia's throat. His head lolled back when he bottomed out. The pleasure of Zia's fluttering channel was a welcome feeling. She normally had amazing patience and control over her breathing but Kabal could feel that the way Erron was delightfully torturing her, she would be easy to mold to his liking tonight.

Her tongue was always obedient, wagging back and forth to caress all of his skin as he pulled out and then pushed back in. Erron was holding her down in an iron grip and his tongue was assaulting her clit in the best way. Even Kabal knew that it was almost impossible for Zia to hold her edge with just how greedy her clit was.

Her orgasm rumbled through both men. Her trembling thighs and pelvis rocked Erron's jaw and her fluttering throat milked more essence from Kabal's cock. Erron rushed to drink up all of her pleasure as he worked her down from her orgasm.

"If you think that was powerful, wait until her second or third one. It's unlike anything you've ever felt before." Kabal groaned, his head still rolled back and eyes shut, fingers tangled in her hair.

Zia was loving this. It's pretty once in a lifetime to be pleasured by two sexual experts such as Kabal and Erron and she would do everything she could to enjoy this blessing.

Erron traced her twitching folds with the crown of his cock, building her anticipation before slowly sinking into her entrance. She whined as he slowly sank deeper and deeper until he hilted. She caught the cowboy groan a few blessed curses when he noticed that her pussy had a needy grip on his cock, like she never wanted him to leave.

The two men had found a wonderful rhythm and it wasn't long before Zia was at her peak again. Erron's skillful cock was rearranging her insides in the best way and he equally loved the way her wetness dripped down his balls. 

As her peak crowned, since her mouth was full of Kabal's cock, Zia opted for interlacing her fingers with Erron's and squeezing to let him know she was spilling over the edge. The cowboy grinned at the needy way she held onto him as she came. The way her hot walls squeezed his most sensitive areas as she came was almost too much for him but he gritted his teeth and worked her back down from her twitching orgasm like a true gentleman.

The sweat slicked cowboy nodded to Kabal. "Switch with me, Sally."

Kabal was too love-drunk to even be miffed at Erron's nickname. As he withdrew from Zia's puffy lips, he bent down to place a grateful kiss to them, murmuring a tender "I love you" to her.

Zia flipped over and got on all fours, offering her dripping sex to Kabal with an excited wiggle of her hips. While Kabal laid his claim to his wife, Erron had nestled in the bed in front of Zia, resting his back against the headboard. He gave his glistening cock a few strokes and held it out as an offer to her that she eagerly took. 

She whined on Erron's cock as Kabal began to rock her insides. She loved the taste of herself on his cock as well as the rugged taste of the cowboy. Her eyes were closed, completely cock drunk while she bobbed from base to tip, greedily sucking down his manhood.

Erron could tell that she was lost in the passion and laid back and enjoyed the sight before him. She looked so perfect servicing his cock like a goddess. "Zia, baby." He cooed. "Look at me."

She obeyed, looking up at him with love for his cock in her eyes. "That's it, sugar. Don't stop, just keep looking up at me."

The men's blissful moans and praises were welcome in her ear. She could feel each of their cocks grow more rigid and twitch more with each thrust, their peak was coming.

Erron's fingers were carding through her hair, fingers massaging her scalp to show his appreciation. Kabal's hands were firm on her hips to give him more leverage to pound into her sweet spot to make her cum one final time. 

As she came, her doe eyes shed sweet pleasure tears, her eyes locked on Erron's. Her walls clamping and clenching on Kabal's desperate cock. The sight and feeling pushing both men over the edge with a grunt, filling Zia from both ends. Erron had pulled out halfway through so he could paint Zia's innocent face with spurts of his cum.

Erron was breathless when he was spent, carnivorous eyes still fixated on Zia as she wiped his cum off her face and sucked it off her fingers, not breaking eye contact. "Perfect" He mumbled as he caught his breath.

Kabal also flopped back down on the bed breathless and slick with sweat. Both men were boneless and well spent.

Zia on the other hand wanted her fuckin' pizza. She stood and slipped back on her tank top, making her way for the door. "If you two Sallies aren't completely done for the night, you're more than welcome to join me for pizza."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zia was munching on leftover pizza for breakfast when a thirsty Kabal stalked from the bedroom. "Where's Erron?" He grunted as he searched for coffee.

"He's like an outdoor cat, Kabal. I have no idea. He's probably out knocking up the neighborhood strays" She answered through mouthfuls of pizza.

He plopped down on the couch next to her with his hot mug, scrolling through his phone to read various emails he had piling up. His arm snaked around Zia's waist, holding her close and peppering coffee scented kisses to her temple. "Thank you for always being my ride or die."

"Thank you for pulling me up from nothing and giving me everything." She whispered, curling herself up against his side.

As they sat there eating their breakfast and sipping coffee in a domestic embrace, Kabal reflected back on their timelines and all the different possibilities. He could have made Zia Queen of Outworld or himself the thunder god instead of Liu Kang.

Instead he chose domestic bliss with an honest living. The world was their oyster, they could fill their house with kids and kittens or retire at 30 and travel the world.

They wasn't sure of the future, but he knew that it was curled up by his side. 

"Thank you for loving me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not finished with Kabal and imma do some post-burn timeline stuff so imma say this is closed so I don't feel obligated to go back.. so it's finished but not finished.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS KINKTOBER. SO IMMA SHOVE MY LITTLE PIECES HERE❤️

Blood play \ knife play \ dominant male \ submissive female \ sadism \ masochism 

It was the way he handled those hook swords. They were an extension of his body, they were him. 

But she challenged him, she challenged them and now he had some proving to do. 

The way the flames of testosterone flickered in Kabal's eyes always made her feel satisfied, like she knew that she was in for a deliciously long night. 

He placed the cold metal hook of his sword roughly under her chin, up against her throat, making her look at him. "You think I'm washed up?" He hissed.

She met his gaze without fear, spurring him on further. "Celebrity life has made you soft, Kabal. You should put those down, wouldn't want you to break a nail."

Pressing the sharp blade harder up against her throat, the swordsman growled, baring his white teeth. "I suggest you be quiet."

"I suggest you be a man, prettyboy." She hissed back, she needed him to show her that he was worth submitting to. 

With his super speed, Kabal spun his swords in a whirlwind, slicing off her dress and earning himself a shriek and pout. No doubt she wasn't too happy about her designer dress he had custom made for her being demolished. 

He lifted his sword back under her throat again, giving her a glare that let her know she better not say a fuckin' word. Once her eyes darkened with submission, he dragged his sword through the hollow of her throat, in between her collar bones and down to her sternum, leaving an angry line in it's wake. It had just started to form tiny red beads when he hooked into her bra, freeing her heavy breasts. 

The whine she let out when his sword continued it's trail down her belly and to her groin, made his cock twitch. This was exactly what she wanted, his testosterone fueled anger. It could practically be smelled in the air and made her heart thrum. 

Kabal grinned when her panties hit the floor, revealing a glistening wet spot. "You are such a naughty little girl. You always play this game with me!"

"Well, maybe if you didn't let me forget I was with a man-"

That was it. Kabal growled again and nestled her throat in the crook of his sword, dragging her off to the bed and slamming her into it. "A man." He parroted with a dark chuckle as he circled the bed to face her. This time her knees were hooked in the crook of his swords. She had no choice but to obey their lead, lest she be sliced open. 

Now she was laid flat on her back, legs spread wide, little red beads left in the wake of his swords. His fingers dragged along their trail, collecting his glistening red prize. The smell of iron and submission was thick on his fingers, making his cock rage with desire. 

Holy fuck, he had to do it again. 

The steel was no longer cold as it dug into her flesh, this time a bit deeper, the sting making her cry and hiss. Her heady eyes never leaving his as heavy droplets started to succumb to gravity along her ribcage. 

He couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was when he cut her, each mark she accepted and revelled in, blowing her pupils wide. "God damn, baby. You take it like such a good girl." Kabal said, his voice gravelly, eyes never leaving each cut he gave her.

Throbbing, throbbing, throbbing. An aching pressure in his cock that could no longer be ignored. He finally gripped his aching member and aligned it at her clenched entrance. "Finally." She purred. "Some evidence that you are a man."

Another wave of rage washed over him, making him thrust roughly into her tight entrance. She didn't deserve the mercy of him opening her up for his size and her overwhelmed squeal was his prize. Again, his sword found itself under her jaw, pressing dangerously. "Shut the fuck up." He growled, teeth bared as his hips snapped into hers. 

If she came, she came but if she was going to run her mouth, he was going to use her for his pleasure. The tip of his hook swords dragged down the tender part of her throat, making her screech and clench again. It felt fucking divine.

"You like that, baby? The feeling of a fucking man making you his?" Kabal was high on testosterone, building a coil in his belly. Dragging his fingers in the red rivulets, he started to smear them along her body, making a mess of her. 

The cuts stung at his rough fingers scraped along the open flesh, making her whine, biting her lip until she tasted iron. He painted her body red, his free hand teasing her nipple and then pinching, fanning the flames in her belly. 

Feeling her pain was intoxicating. Each rough thrust reverberated through their bodies and the high was impeccable, it made their vision fuzzy. 

A keening cry broke the spell, her orgasm milking his onto her. This time he pulled out as the first spurt erupted, painting her blood smeared body with his essence. Kabal took his time to admire his handiwork while his breathing evened out, squeezing out every last drop. 

"Did I cut you, baby?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Spanking \ restraints \ punishment \ aftercare \ dominant male \ submissive female**

"Count. Them." The mercenary barked, circling his prey. He had spent the better part of a half an hour meticulously tying the knots that restrained her in perfect order. He took great attention to detail in making sure they were perfectly even. 

It was a beautiful sight, seeing her bent over the leather bench and struggling. Her arms were crossed and trussed up behind her lower back, thick doubling of rope supported her sternum and ribcage while one leg was tied straight to the bench while the other had her heel tied to her buttock, keeping her spread open.

Luckily for Kabal, she was short and despite her leg being bent at the knee, the soft skin of her ass was fully exposed. She yelped and went tense when his hand made contact with her ass cheek, making the swordsman bark again. "I said, count them!" 

"43." She sniffled, tears now rolling. He had been assaulting only one cheek and it was feeling the abuse now. The skin was hot, red and angry. Kabal's snickers rumbled low in his core when he hit her again, in the same spot as he hit the last 44 times, leaving a blistering hot red right hand print. 

Her shrieks and squirms seeped deep into his soul. They felt fucking divine and they drove him to swat her with more force to illicit a stronger reaction. Each time she obediently sobbed out her count until she finally reached 50. 

Kabal had a wolfish grin plastered on his face as he circled around his sore woman, kneeling in front of her face to meet her streaming eyes. His touch was feather light when he brushed the stray wisps of hair from her eyes so she could look at him. "Awwww, baby. What have you learned?"

The white hot pain on her ass cheek was impossible to ignore as she sniffled. "That if I disobey you, I get punished." 

Sometimes he wondered if she did it on purpose, being disobedient for the thrill of the punishment, but he wasn't about to argue. "Yes, baby. You get punished." Kabal murmured against her skin as he placed a tender kiss to her forehead. 

She didn't even have time to lean into his kiss before he was standing up straight again and circling back to her behind, giving no warning before his hand cracked down on the other neglected cheek. Pausing for a brief moment after her yip, only to be treated with silence laced with heavy breathing. "Count!" He roared as he laid down another crack.

The fresh pain of new strikes was a welcome sharpness to her skin but he had hit her with so much force that it soon faded to the white hot pain that made her tremble and beg for mercy. "Seven! Please, Kabal. I'll be good!"

If it had been a decade ago, tears and begging would have worked on him but he only cared for the here and now, and she had to serve out her punishment. That didn't mean he couldn't show her a form of mercy.

"You'll be good?" He parroted, mocking her as he unfastened her leg from the bench and freed the other from it's binds, allowing her to stretch it out. "Oh, baby. If only I believed you."

That was part of it but an extremely small amount of it. It consisted mostly of the fact that Kabal loved to punish her. The way he inflicted pain and the way she took it just made his soul happy. On top of that he wasn't using an instrument to punish, just his flesh on hers which made it so much more intimate.

With his firm grip on the harness restraining her arms, Kabal scooped her up and carried her off to the bed where he bent her over his knee. She responded with the wiggling of her now free legs and hips but was met with a sharp slap to her ass cheek. "15."

His free hand ran up and down her spine, savoring her little trembles of anticipation. "15, huh? You mean you want 15 more, baby?"

That was a loaded question… that was an  _ explosive _ question but Kabal didn't give her time to answer before he laid down a couple hard cracks, making her cry out. "17! Yes, sir!" 

Kabal couldn't be more proud. "That's my good girl." Syrupy coos shot shivers down her spine. He tactically laced them in-between his hard spanks to calm down her squealing.

The delightful pain made her vision go fuzzy. His strikes were so unpredictable and the intimidation was starting to wear her down. "25!" 

He kept cracking and cracking and she kept counting and counting until her throat felt raw. Time was well served and before she knew it, Kabal had freed her from her binds and pulled her up into his lap while he rested against the headboard of the bed. 

She wanted to enjoy his soft praises and gentle touches but guilt hung over her like a dark cloud. "I'm sorry I was bad…"

The heart wrenching sniffles indicated that there was more to what she had said. "Why were you, babygirl?"

"I just get so…  _ angry." _ There was a pause, Kabal letting her know he wanted her to continue and her dam of tears finally snapping. "Sometimes I feel like nothing but a cum dump to you."

These tears were real this time, making his embrace on her tighten. "What would make you think that?"

"I just- The way other women look at you and how you return that look…" Her sniffles were small, almost child-like but genuine. "I don't want to lose you."

"It will never be a competition, baby. I'm not going anywhere." Kabal's tone was firm but gentle as he tilted her chin so she would look at him with her streaming eyes. "I'm yours and always will be."


	14. Chapter 14

Spanking \ Overstimulation \ Breeding \ Pussy Worship

A little request for my number one Kabal fan.

"Babygirl, I don't understand why you're whining. You wanted to cum and you have five times now. Why do I see tears on your face?" He was playing his favorite mind game with her and she was just about to break. 

This all could have been avoided if she wasn't so fucking impatient. Although he was working late, she should have known that he would always take care of her as soon as he got home. Instead, she took the liberty of touching herself and he had caught her slick fingered. 

That little misdeed had earned herself sat in Kabal's lap, her back to his chest and both her legs swung around his, forcing hers to be spread as wide as they could go. His fingers were strumming her back and forth, gradually building up his super speed, forcing her to cum over and over again.

"Tell me you deserve it." Kabal rumbled in her ear, his hand gripping her throat to hold her head flush against his shoulder. "Admit you need to be punished, my pretty baby."

If she weren't on her millionth orgasm, she would have argued but the brat had cum out of her, literally. "You're right…" She whined in a broken voice. "I deserve to be punished."

Kabal's slicked fingers stopped strumming so rapidly and slowed to gentle circles around her pearl. "Mmmmm." He hummed, all to pleased. "What do you say?"

"...Please."

"That's right, babygirl." His syrupy sweet tone seemed to soothe the anticipation of what was to come… but it was short lived. The next thing she felt was being flipped over onto her stomach and being pinned under a wall of muscle. His heavy knee hooking into hers to force her legs to spread once again and elevating her enough to tuck a pillow under her belly, so her ass was in the air.

No time was wasted delivering punishing slaps to her pale ass. Kabal payed special attention to spreading his fingers wide so with each blow, he caught her tender pussy just a little bit to make her squeal even more. 

On about the twentieth strike, she began to squirm more and more, causing Kabal to snake his free hand over her mouth to muffle her. He bent down so he could hold her head against his flesh to pepper sweet kisses along her face and whisper praises in between smacks.

"My perfect little girl."

25

"Sweet kitten."

30

"Pretty angel."

35

"Take it for me, sweetheart."

40

"What a gooooood girl. My good fucking girl."

45

"I love you, my baby girl."

When fifty rolled around, there were sweet tears cascading down the fingers entrapping her mouth, flowing in a heavy stream. Kabal released his iron grip over her mouth in just the slightest, allowing her to take his fingers into her mouth and clean her pleasure tears away. "Thank you." She murmured as he gently flipped her onto her back.

Kabal's solid frame loomed over hers, watching her obediently spread herself under him, revealing his handiwork. A painfully pink, punished pussy, glistening as she spread it for him with her long fingers. Her loyal obedience for him was so fucking intoxicating. 

As his face hovered over her glistening heat, he inhaled her overstimulation, grinning. He pushed her hands away and replaced them with his, gently caressing her thighs as his cool tongue swiped over her punished sex to soothe the ache. 

The coo of relief she exhaled sent a tingle down Kabal's spine and the way his tongue soothed her slow burning skin plunged her deeper and deeper into submission. With each lick, her body relaxed more and more until she could no longer open her eyes. 

But relaxation didn't last for long because his rapid tongue soon found her clit again, making her squeal at the surprise jolt to her nerves. "Why?"

Kabal rested his cheek against her thigh as he peered up at her with a grin. "I know you're ovulating, princess. Orgasms open that fertile womb up even more so I can breed it."

Her pupils had blown wide, she fucking loved when he talked like that. Like she didn't have any choice in the matter but to love it, and she did love it. She wanted nothing more than to have his child and give him the one thing in life he truly wanted. "B-but… I've already cum sooo many times."

"You trust me, babygirl?"

Her nod was sheepish but sure and it was all Kabal needed to resume his plan. Using his thumbs on either side of her thighs, he spread her pussy open for him once more and his tongue teased her tortured pearl once more. 

She was so overstimulated that with each flick of his searing tongue, it sent her thighs twitching with his rhythm. His testosterone fueled determination never clouded his need to comfort her and he cradled her shaking thighs as she came once more for him. His skilled fingers gently rubbing her skin to soothe her overstimulated sobs as her fingers dug into his scalp, desperately trying to hold onto something to steady herself. 

Oh, how he loved this process of breeding her. It was the highlight of every month and this was no exception. Adding some punishment into the mix made the testosterone high even better, he didn't even care how long it took for a baby, the process made it worthwhile. 

Once his mouth had finished preparing her pussy, he made his way back up to be face to face with her, only to be greeted by blown pupils and an eager hand positioning his cock at her entrance. "Tonight's the night, handsome. I can feel it." 

She tasted different today, riper, headier and that made him agree with that statement. Kabal nipped at her lip as he entered her overstimulated cunt and savored her desperate whine as his heat stretched her wide open. 

This time it was her who set the pace, desperately grinding against his cock as best as she could on her back, urging him to start pumping. Kabal couldn't help but melt against her, his body conforming to hers, their tongues tangling as his pace quickened. 

It didn't take long for his heavy breaths to turn into grunts and then groans. Which caused him to capture her lip in-between his teeth and bit down to stifle his moan as he flooded her womb. 

Her tender touch had just started to caress the back of his neck to comfort him after his orgasm but she was quickly caught off guard as Kabal swooped her up and sat back on his haunches with her still sheathed. "Oh, baby. I'm not finished yet. I'm filling you up to the fucking brim this time until you can't take anymore."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and used it as leverage to throw her weight into his force of bouncing her on his cock. The sight of her chewing on her lip in concentration soon made his imagination drift to the sight of her swollen with his child. The thought was absolutely divine, her body was everything he adored, even with the little flaws she hated and that he didn't even notice. The thought of it evolving to start their family sent a rush through him once more and sent an ache straight to his balls that her tender pussy milked the release from. 

Kabal laid her back down again to let gravity take over and so he could reposition at a better angle. This time, he hooked his hands under her knees and folded her for better access to continue pounding once more. His cock was achingly sensitive and each stroke made his body shudder.

She was so overstimulated and cock drunk that her eyes had closed and her heavy hand was over her mouth for her to bite down on. Kabal had one more load left in him to breed her cunt with and just as he was about to ask her if she was ready for it, her walls started clenching once more to let him know she was about to have her final orgasm for the night. By the way she was keening, he had the perfect angle to pick up his pace and bring her to the peak.

As the first wave of their orgasms washed over them, she pulled him down to clutch his body against hers, desperately clinging to his iron frame as she trembled and he caught his breath. He remained inside her until his cock stopped pulsing, taking time to admire the milky wave that coated his cock when he pulled out. 

When he gathered her in his arms, his mind wandered back to a baby. "I don't care about the gender, I just hope for a healthy kid. I would really love it if they had your eyes though…" Kabal had caught his train of thought drifting and paid special attention to compliment her after their endeavor. "You took that perfectly, babygirl. I lost count how many times you came but I know it was more than me and I'm absolutely tapped out."

When she didn't respond, he glanced down at her to find her curled up in his arms, sound asleep. 


	15. Chapter 15

Dominant Female \ Submissive Male \ Restraints \ Collars \ Toys \ Edging \ Humiliation \ Punishment

'Something different', huh? 

Erron had gushed about how wonderful it was to find a woman worth submitting to, and how beautiful the submission could be. Kabal still had skepticism though… 

That was until he saw the satisfied grin on her face once his hands were tied. 

She had him sitting on the floor, propped up against the bedframe, arms crossed behind his back and neatly tied together. Kabal took a moment to test his binds while she was distracted arranging her playtoys and cursed under his breath. The knots were perfect, he really needed her to teach him how she did that…

He was stripped down to his boxers and was a bit salty that she didn't let him keep his socks. "If you're going to fuck my ass, you should have at least let me keep my socks on!"

They both knew she wasn't going to fuck his ass but his nervous complaining was quite amusing to her. "If you're a good boy, I'll let you have them back once I break you." She cooed as she took a seat in his lap, straddling his thighs. 

" 'Good boy.' " He scoffed, absolutely seething at being spoken to like a toddler. "I'm a fucking Black Dragon! A god damn-"

His speech was cut short by her stuffing her panties into his mouth and liberally sealing it shut with duct tape. "Crybaby." She finished, grinning at the rage behind his eyes. Her dominant fingers grabbed him by the jaw and forced him to look directly at her. "And I'm going to fucking break you, Kabal. You're going to be my good boy."

Oh how he wished he could bite her… or choke her… something just to fucking punish her.

She giggled at his flared breathing and how he was trying to jiggle free of his bonds as she slipped off her shirt. As she closed the space in between them and entangled her fingers in his hair, she pulled him up against her breasts. The warm embrace and feminine scent was soothing to the frustration inside of him. 

That motherfucking duct tape… By the time this was over, Kabal figured he would have ground down the panties he was gagged with to nothing. They hadn't even started yet and he was beyond frustrated. 

But he loved her, plus he had promised he wanted to do something different and now he had to hold up his end of the bargain.

She was so good to him, even when he was a crotchety bastard. Gently purring as she rained down hot kisses on his throat, her hands worshipping his muscles as they made their way down to his groin. Kabal had relaxed significantly by the time her tender hands had made contact with his manhood, pawing at him with feather light touches through his shorts. 

The bolts of pleasure that buzzed through his body were invigorating, making his testosterone flow even more than it already was and making frustration rear it's head again. All he wanted was to kiss her back, to guide her body with his hands and claim her… but that wasn't part of submission and he had to adapt. 

"You will be my good boy." She purred again in his ear, massaging his balls in just the way to make him melt. "You want these off?" She asked, tugging at the band of his boxers, the lost contact of her hand making him whine almost inaudibly. 

The swordsman nodded and lifted his hips so she could shimmy the garment off, freeing his strangled member. She giggled as she admired the rather large wet spot on his boxers. Maybe he wasn't hating this as much as he pretended he was….

Kabal's nostrils began to flare once more when she put her hands on his knees and forced his legs to spread, leaving his dripping cock vulnerable. His breathing didn't relax until she took a seat in-between his legs and went back to massaging his balls again. That shit was the most intoxicating tease.

He took the time to admire just how adorable she looked when she was focused. The way she nibbled on her bottom lip while she worked her fingers, the way her tits bounced with her rhythm and especially the way she drank in his pleasure. 

She massaged and massaged… and massaged for what seemed like an eternity. The dull pleasure built and built and built until it reached a precipice, pushing pleasure into ache. Kabal's cock was beyond neglected now, slowly dripping and painfully throbbing. 

The annoying pain made Kabal bark out in protest from behind the tape and his pathetic little noise made her giggle out loud. "Awww, peanut. You have to use your words like a good boy." She taunted in a sing-song puppy dog voice.

Kabal's eyes said nothing short of 'fuck you'. The humiliation she inflicted was subtle, almost gentle but Kabal was too hot headed to break so easily. 

"Okay, baby. " She cooed, moving closer to him to breathe in his ear once more. Her soft but lone finger began to run it's pad slowly up and down the shaft of his cock, paying attention to all the sensitive spots that made his hips twitch. 

It was so embarrassing how this woman had so much fucking power over him. She was just teasing him with one fucking finger and his eyes were already fluttering. 

Eventually, once she was satisfied with how much she had prepared his cock, she shifted her touch. Now she had him gently gripped under it's crown and she used the pad of her thumb in strong circles at the very sensitive underside. Each time her thumb stroked over that sweet spot, Kabal whimpered and his whole lower body studdered. 

Her rhythm never waivered and it always solicited the same response. She circled and circled and circled until Kabal's impatience and desperate need for more grew, causing him to buck up into her hand in an attempt to fuck himself. 

Well, he sure fucked himself. 

She immediately let go of his cock and met his wild eyes with a scowl. "That's not being a good boy, Kabal. Now I'm going to have to punish you."

Fuck.

Her voice had the tone of impending doom and it scared the hell out of Kabal. But when she pulled out the wooden spoon… the doom became extremely real.

Many nights Kabal had spanked her ass with that spoon until she cried and now it was his turn…

Kabal sat proudly against the bedframe he was teathered to, knowing full well she didn't have the strength to bend him over and paddle his ass. Only to find the smug look on his taped face to be wiped away when she retook her perch and landed the first hearty whack onto his thighs. 

She giggled as her mercenary threw his head back and a muffled cry came out. "Aw, peanut." She cooed, licking her palm and soothing the fresh welt with it. "You're gonna take it for me because you're my good boy, right?"

Kabal didn't agree, just met her eyes with a dead stare to show her that he could take it, but he wasn't giving in. 

"It's a shame you can't count them, like you make me count them." She purred after the second whack to each muscle. She hit hard and in the exact same spot every time, showing him no quarter. "I wish I could tell you that you're a good boy after each strike, Kabal but that needs to be earned."

Kabal pushed through his remaining strikes with held back cries until she put the spoon down and took his cock back into her tender grip. This time she chose to stroke him properly with a full hand and in just the way he liked. She had a look of satisfaction in her eyes when she watched the agony in his melt into pleasure. 

"I know you spank me a little differently, peanut." She grinned as she picked up the pace. "You like to spank me softly and in random spots, building and building layers of pain very slowly so you can drag it out for an hour." Jesus Christ, he loved it when she talked dirty. It was a dangerous combination with the way she was working his cock. "You love to see how I shift from squeals of delight, to whimpering moans, to cries of complete submission."

Oh, fuck. If she keeps that up he is going to-

As if reading his mind, she released his about to burst cock and resumed paddling him with the spoon. It soon became quite obvious that she was upset over something and she didn't reveal what that something was until Kabal's cries had reached a dramatic pitch. 

Her glowering eyes bored into his soul as she reached under the bed and pulled out a black box. Kabal instantly recognized it as the gift he had gotten her for the upcoming Valentine's day that was a few months away. "I found this while cleaning. Its been there a while and you haven't given it to me. So, what the fuck is her name?"

Kabal had 'what the fuck' written all over his face and with his mouth taped shut he couldn't respond. He cried out again as she resumed his strikes with the spoon, his nostrils struggling to keep up with the ventilating of his lungs. He felt her anger with each blow and desperately wanted to correct her assumption. He wouldn't cheat, not on her.

She struck and struck and struck until finally, the sweet tears she wanted to see spilled down his cheeks, making her put the spoon down. "Oh, peanut." She empathized as she scooted up into his lap to embrace him. "Now, tell me what you are." She whispered her order softly, slowly peeling the tape away and removing his gag. 

Kabal's wild eyes looked to hers for validation. "Your good boy."

"My good boy." She confirmed, brushing away the tears from his cheek.

"A-and that's your Valentine's day gift." He quickly added on. "I'd never chea-"

She giggled and took his aching cock into her hand once more. "I know that, dumbass. My name is embroidered on the inside." It was a baby pink leather collar adorned with shimmering crystals and a little kitten bell. 

Kabal wanted desperately to protest when she fastened the collar in place around his neck, but he has just had his mouth freed and didn't want lose that privilege. It was so degrading to be trussed up and wearing the world's most girly collar but the smile on her face as she flicked the little kitten bell made it all worth it.

"I don't know about you but I want to cum." She taunted, knowing all too well he wanted to cum, pulling out one of her favorite vibrators. She placed the toy on his thigh and sat her sex over it before turning it on, humming her approval. "Here's the deal. I'm definitely going to cum but if you want to cum I suggest you start talking." 

Kabal's brain went empty for a brief moment while he watched her start to hump his thigh, grinding her toy deliciously against her clit. "I'm a good boy." He blurted awkwardly, with a still semi empty mind, trying to find words.

Her hand found its way back into his cock again, the simple touch alone was enough to make his cock happy. She had edged him so much now that he was ready to burst and pretty desperate. "Keep talking. Tell me how you deserve to cum."

She started to stroke at the same rhythm she ground herself against his leg, her essance now dripping onto his skin.

"You broke me, baby." Kabal began, eyes rolling into the back of his head. "I'll be your good boy whenever you want me to be."

Devious thoughts had crept into her mind at his lust filled promise. He looked so fucking handsome in a collar and the offer was too good to refuse. 

"You're perfect." He breathed. "I'll worship you any day, all day."

Her hip's pace quickened and her hand squeezed his cock tighter as she stroked. Her moans were picking up pitch with each praise he whispered. 

"I can take whatever punishment you give me, baby. As long as I get to stay your good boy."

In that moment she swore he had never said something more beautiful to her and his dedication pushed her over the edge. The sheer force of her orgasm rocking her core made her release her grip on his cock and cling to his frame for support as she shook. 

Kabal was about to cry again when she had pushed him to the edge but not over the edge for what had felt like the millionth time. He sure didn't feel like her good boy, either. He couldn't hold her after she came but he sure could praise her. "You look so pretty when you cum, sweetheart. 

"You look so pretty in a collar." She parroted back with a grin, making the bell on his collar tinkle as she cradled his head against her chest. 

"May I please cum." He asked in a small, defeated voice, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and wiggling his impatient tongue around it. 

"You've earned it, handsome. " She breathed softly, her nails gently scraping his scalp at the warm pleasure. "You may cum… if you can manage to slip your cock inside of me from this position and pump me.

It was almost like she learned this unmerciful teasing from all the times he toyed with her in bed… and it all came back to bite him in the ass, hard.

Well, no one said revenge sex wasn't interesting. 

Despite how badly he wanted to, Kabal didn't complain. He just shifted his hips trying to impale her onto his cock. But she was so fucking slick and a brat on top of that, each time he came close she would move her hips just slightly so he would miss. 

"Please, please, please!" He cried, breaking down once more. "All I want is to fill you up. There's a goddam void inside of me if I'm not inside of you. I. Have. To. Do. This."

She didn't respond, and she didn't move. Her eyes locked with his once again as he continued his plea.

"I promise you I'll be a good boy, just let me prove it." He cried weakly. Followed by a louder cry of relief flowing from him when he finally was allowed to enter her. His eyes watching as his engorged and tormented cock finally got it's sweet relief, stretching her out like never before.

The position was awkward with no use of his arms, but the mercenary didn't let that stop him. His pace was hard, deeply penetrating her guts, desperately trying to prove himself as he rubbed all the sweet spots. "Oh fuck!" She cried.

"Say it… please." He ground out, sweat beading on his temples as he worked his core to pound her. 

"You're my good boy." She whimpered, her walls clenching at a throbbing pace, pushing him over the edge. 

Kabal came and came… and came. His balls lurched and his cock quivered inside of her, making an absolute mess of everything under them. It was probably the hardest he had ever came in his life.

The world ceased to exist as he came down from his orgasm. He hadn't even realized that she was once again cradling him to her chest, murmuring that he was her good boy.

After several heartbeats she stood and checked her phone for the time, hissing when she scurried into the bathroom to get cleaned up. "Shit, Kabal. Get dressed, we have dinner scheduled with Johnny and Sonya in 10 minutes!"

Kabal's eyebrows shot up in horror as he called after her. "Baby, wait! You gotta untie me first!"


End file.
